He'll get what he wants...
by sarcastic
Summary: *Formally "When I'm bored, this is what I do.." This story is about a girl who meets the man of her dreams, aka The Rock, and knows she can't have him. He wants her, but she knows it's not right, but somehow..he'll get what he wants...
1. chapter one

Ok, here's the deal with this story.....lord, am I gonna have to kill myself after I post this?! I can't actually believe that I'm considering this, but hey, I'll have 2 stories if I post this! Lol, and this one won't keep people waiting! This story is just something that I write when I have nothing else to do, which is or at least WAS very often, I do not know how this thing is gonna look on the site, but on my computer, the all caps makes it look good, but then again, my computer's kinda.....ANYWAYZ....  
  
I'm going to keep the story portion on 10 font, so maybe it wont be so bad? Yeah, whatever. This story might be boring, but whatever, I care not what happens! I just want to post it for some odd reason. ~~ I own nothing but me, my name, and anyone that I say is in my family or that you've never heard of. Lol.~~ Side comments(in parentheses, as are what the character does-don't get 'em confused)...are done by my sister, if you know her, good; if you DON'T- Go read her story, "Truely Electrifying", and it's that....damn....good. Some comments are done by me, if you don't understand something, sorry. Sometimes I was writing this story at 3 in the moring, so spare me. Hey, that can be a new saying of mine..this story was not done in chapters and will never be finished because it's neverending, I just broke it up to fit on the site.....OK, I'll shut up now.  
  
  
  
YEAH, OK THE STORY IS BORING(WELL, I WASN'T GON' SAY NOTHIN')(A/N: I was writing another story before this one with my...."ex" in it and now I don't like him so whatever...)...IT'S BETTER WHEN THE ROCK IS IN IT HUH?(SI, POR FAVOR) WELL I THINK I MIGHT JUST CHANGE THE STORY AROUND A LIL'...HMM, I THINK I KNOW JUST WHAT TA DO....YEAH BUT I THINK I MIGHT DO IT LATER. I'M KINDA ON A BLANK FOR THIS IDEA, I'VE BEEN READING HARRY POTTER SO I NEED TO FINISH IT BEFORE I START ANYTHING AGAIN. I SHOULD BE DONE SOON WITH IT SO I CAN THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE.  
  
OK, IN THIS PART, YOU'LL DEFINITLY KNOW THIS IS A NEVER-GONNA-HAPPEN-JUST-A- DREAM THING.  
  
JESSICA-(THINKING)HMM....NOW WHAT RESTUARANT AM I GONNA GO TO? THE ONE THATS THE CLOSEST. (I PULL INTO THE PARKING LOT AND WHATNOT)(I SEE THE "SEAT YOURSELF" SIGN)  
  
(OUTLOUD) DAMN, THIS PLACE IS PACKED.  
  
GUY-WELL...YOU CAN JOIN ME IF YOU LIKE.  
  
JESSICA-(JUMPS)OH THANKS BUT-(SHE GASPS)  
  
GUY-....BUT?(HE LOOKS AT HER EXPRESSION)I'M SORRY...DID I STARTLE YOU?  
  
JESSICA-I-UM....NO, I'M SORRY, IT'S JUST THAT....I DIDN'T EXPECT TO MEET YOU HERE-IN A RESTUARANT.  
  
GUY-WELL....WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
  
JESSICA-I-....I DON'T KNOW. (HE LAUGHS)  
  
GUY-WHAT, YOU DON'T EXPECT THE ROCK TO EAT IN RESTUARANTS?  
  
JESSICA-I MEAN, YEAH, I WOULD THINK SO, BUT....ME, MEETING YOU HERE AND YOU ASKING ME TO JOIN YOU.....THAT'S SOMETHING HARD TO BELIEVE..  
  
ROCK-WELL....YOU JUST LOOK LIKE YOU'RE A TALKATIVE PERSON AND I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO. NO OFFENSE.  
  
JESSICA-NONE TAKEN, I KNOW I TALK TOO MUCH..WELL, AT LEAST AROUND PEOPLE I KNOW...  
  
ROCK-SO, WOULD YOU DO ME THE PLEASURE OF JOINING ME FOR A MEAL?  
  
JESSICA-SURE, WHY NOT. (SHE SITS DOWN)  
  
WELL, IT'S 11:34 AGAIN HERE, ON October 10, 2001, AND WE HAD A HALF DAY OF SCHOOL. YAY FOR ME!  
  
I GET TO SLEEP! LOL I MIGHT NOT GO TO SLEEP, I'LL JUST WRITE IN THE STORY.  
  
ROCK-SO, WE HAVEN'T BEEN PROPERLY INTRODUCED. I'M-  
  
JESSICA-DWAYNE JOHNSON. YEAH, I KNOW.  
  
ROCK-WELL YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH...I CAN'T DO THE SAME FOR YOU, SO WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
JESSICA-JESSICA.  
  
ROCK-JESSICA....JESSICA WHAT?  
  
JESSICA-WELL.....I PREFER BEING CALLED JESSICA. BUT MY REAL NAME IS DAVIDA MOORE.  
  
ROCK-OH, OK. WHAT, IS JESSICA YOUR MIDDLE NAME?  
  
JESSICA-ONE OF THEM.  
  
ROCK-ONE OF THEM?  
  
JESSICA-I HAVE TWO. YEAH, I KNOW IT'S ODD, BUT HEY, WHAT CAN I SAY? IT TENDED TO STICK TO ME OVER THE YEARS. AND MY SOCIAL SECURITY CARD AND BIRTH CERTIFICATE.....  
  
ROCK-(HE LAUGHS) YEAH, SO I FIGURED. IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, BUT WHY DO YOU PREFER BEING CALLED "JESSICA"?  
  
JESSICA-I DON'T REALLY LIKE MY FIRST NAME. BUT I ANSWER TO DAVIDA AND JESSICA.  
  
ROCK-I LIKE THAT NAME. DAVIDA...IT'S PRETTY.  
  
JESSICA-YEAH WELL....I'M NAMED AFTER MY DAD YOU CAN SAY.  
  
ROCK-HIS NAME IS....DAVID?  
  
JESSICA-UH-HUH. I WASN'T BORN DAVIDA, BUT I WON'T GO INTO IT, IT'S A BORING STORY AND I JUST MET YOU SO WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS ANYWAYS?  
  
ROCK-NO, I'M GLAD THAT YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THIS. YOU WATCH WRESTLING RIGHT?  
  
JESSICA-YEP.  
  
ROCK-ROCK FAN?  
  
JESSICA-HUGE.(STALKER HUGE)(NOT LIKE WITH YOU AND JERICHO!!!)  
  
ROCK-SEE, I CAN'T REALLY TALK TO MANY FANS LIKE I'M JUST ANOTHER PERSON. IT'S REALLY GREAT THAT I GET TO TALK TO YOU LIKE THIS, EVEN THOUGH WE JUST MET.  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, BUT I DON'T NEED TO START TELLING YOU MY LIFE STORY YET.  
  
ROCK-WELL THAT'S OK, I'M SURE YOU'VE READ MY LIFE STORY, SO, I GUESS YOU CAN SAY I'M PAYING YOU BACK HOW EVER MUCH YOU PAID FOR THE BOOK BY LISTENING TO YOU.  
  
JESSICA-TRUE....BUT THAT'S OK, THE 27.56 AND 8 SOMETHING WAS WORTH IT-  
  
ROCK-WAIT, YOU BOUGHT 2 BOOKS?  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, THE HARDCOVER STARTED GETTING MESSED UP, WITH PEOPLE ALWAYS TRYING TO SEE IT AND WHATNOT, YOU SHOULD SEE HOW I AM WITH THOSE BOOKS, I HAD TO BUY ANOTHER ONE, SO I GOT THE PAPERBACK, SINCE IT HAD JUST CAME OUT.  
  
ROCK-I WOULD SAY "WHY DO THAT?" BUT I'M SURE OTHER PEOPLE MIGHT HAVE DONE THE SAME THING.  
  
JESSICA-I'M SURE.....  
  
ROCK-SO, CONTINUE WITH YOUR LIFE STORY, IT SOUNDS INTERESTING ALL READY.  
  
JESSICA-NO, IT TAKES TOO LONG, IT'S COMPLICATING, AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TOLD THE STORY OF HOW I CAME TO BE NAMED AFTER MY DAD-  
  
ROCK-COME ON, DO IT FOR ME. DO IT FOR...THE ROCK.(HE GIVES HER THE PEOPLE'S EYEBROW)  
  
JESSICA-(SHE LAUGHS)OH, THROW THAT AT ME, WILL YOU? WELL I'M STILL NOT GOING TO TELL YOU. AS DWAYNE JOHNSON OR AS THE ROCK, SO SODDY.  
  
ROCK-OH, WHAT KIND OF FAN ARE YOU? YOU JUST WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME, DON'T YOU?  
  
JESSICA-NOT NECESSIARLY. WE DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT YOU. I CAN TALK ABOUT YOU ANYTIME, THAT'S NOT THE POINT.  
  
ROCK-(LAUGHS)THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. ANYONE CAN TALK ABOUT ME, THAT'S THE DISADVANTAGE OF BEING A CELEBRITY, YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS OUT THERE FOR EVERYONE TO SEE, READ, AND TALK ABOUT.  
  
JESSICA-WELL.....TRUE, BUT THERE ARE MANY ADVANTAGES, AM I RIGHT?  
  
ROCK-YEAH, THERE ARE, BUT THE DISADVANTAGE IS WHAT GETS YOU DOWN. CRITISIZIM, CAMERAS EVERYWHERE, PAPARAZZI, ALL THAT CRAP. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF ME SITTING HERE TALKING TO YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP IN THE ENQUIRER IN THE NEXT EDITION, SAYING I WAS CHEATING ON DANY WITH A SCARLET WOMAN.  
  
JESSICA-(LAUGHS)OK, I SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME.  
  
ROCK-NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. YOU UNDERSTAND ME THOUGH, DON'T YOU?  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND......BUT, A SCARLET WOMAN?(THEY BOTH LAUGH)  
  
ROCK-OK, SO IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT POPPED INTO MY MIND, BUT IT'S BETTER THAN CALLING YOU A HO OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT-  
  
JESSICA-A TAD BIT BETTER, I MUST SAY.(THE WAITRESS COMES OVER AND TAKES THEIR ORDERS AND THEY TALK SOMEMORE AND WHATEVER)  
  
ROCK-OH, WELL I GUESS I'M FULL NOW.  
  
JESSICA-(STARING AT HIM) YOU SHOULD BE! YOU ATE LIKE YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WEEK. OR LIKE YOU WERE HUNGRIER THAT 8 FAT WOMEN ON SLIM FAST....  
  
ROCK-(STARTS LAUGHING) WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT ONE FROM?  
  
JESSICA-MY DAD. HE NORMALLY SAYS ONE WOMAN BUT YOU ATE A WHOOOOOLLLLLEEEE LOT MAN.  
  
ROCK-(KEEPS LAUGHING)I'M SORRY THAT I INTIMIDATED YOU BY MY EATING ABILITIES,BUT WHEN I'M REALLY HUNGRY.....I TEND TO EAT.  
  
JESSICA-AND I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT YOU REACHED OVER TO MY PLATE-  
  
ROCK-IT WAS JUST A FEW FRIES, GET OVER IT ALREADY GIRL.  
  
JESSICA-NO! I REFUSE! THOSE WERE CRUNCHY FRIES YOU TOOK, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT, MAINLY 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T ASK.(STICKS HER TOUNGE OUT AT HIM)  
  
ROCK-LOOK, IF IT'S THAT DAMN DEEP, I'LL PAY FOR YOUR FOOD, OK?  
  
JESSICA-NO, IT'S NOT "THAT DAMN DEEP", I'M GONNA PAY FOR MY FOOD. I WAS JUST KIDDING ANYWAY.  
  
ROCK-I DON'T CARE, YOU MADE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT AND I'M GONNA PAY FOR YOU.(HE TAKES HIS WALLET OUT)  
  
JESSICA-IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT THING AWAY, I'M GONNA SCREAM...  
  
ROCK-WHAT THING?  
  
JESSICA-THAT WALLET. I KNOW YOU GET A FAT PAYCHECK BUT I DON'T NEED TO SEE THE MONEY YOU GET.  
  
ROCK-WELL, I DON'T SEE WHY. (HE OPENS IT AND SHOWS HER) I ONLY CARRY AROUND SO MUCH. PROBABLY THE SAME AMOUNT YOU CARRY AROUND.  
  
JESSICA-(HAS HER FACE TURNED AWAY)I DON'T THINK I WOULD CARRY AROUND THAT MUCH-(SHE LOOKS AT THE WALLET)THAT'S ABOUT-  
  
ROCK-$150. YEAH. NOW, DO YOU FEEL BETTER?  
  
JESSICA-(SCRUNCHES HER FACE UP)NO CUZ YOU STILL MAKE MORE MONEY THAN ME AND YOU STILL LIKE YOUR JOB.  
  
ROCK-OH, PLEASE STOP. BE HAPPY FOR ME.  
  
JESSICA-NO. I REFUSE.  
  
ROCK-OK THEN. I'M STILL PAYING FOR YOU.  
  
JESSICA-NO, DON'T KEEP FLAUNTING LIKE BIG MONEY GRIP, I CAN PAY, OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE.  
  
ROCK-LOOK, CAN I DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU SINCE YOU SPENT ALL THAT MONEY ON BOOKS, T-SHIRTS, MAGAZINE, AND SO ON AND SO FORTH-  
  
JESSICA-LOOKE HERE MAN-  
  
ROCK-NO, I INSIST, OK? IT'S NOT OFTEN DO I INSIST ON PAYING FOR SOMEONE'S BILL THAT I JUST MET.  
  
JESSICA-WELL DON'T MAKE IT OFTEN AND LET ME PAY-  
  
ROCK-I'VE NEVER SEEN A WOMAN THAT WON'T LET A MAN PAY HER BILL...  
  
JESSICA-WELL I'M ONE I GUESS. YOU AREN'T MY HUSBAND OR ANYTHING, SO I CAN DO IT.  
  
ROCK-(CALLS TO THE WAITRESS)'SCUSE ME MISS?  
  
WAITRESS-YES, SIR? HOW MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
ROCK-COULD I HAVE BOTH BILLS FOR THIS TABLE PLEASE?  
  
JESSICA-NO-(HE GIVES HER AN EVIL LOOK AND SHE SHUTS UP)  
  
WAITRESS-YOU MAY. (SHE GOES TO GET THEM)  
  
ROCK-DON'T MENTION IT.  
  
JESSICA-I-YOU....OOOOHH....MEN!! STUBBORN AS ALL GET OUT......  
  
ROCK-YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THAT SIDE. AND IF YOU ASK ME-  
  
JESSICA-I DIDN'T-  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE THE ONE BEING STUBBORN.  
  
JESSICA-(NARROWS HER EYES AT HIM AND STICKS HER TOUNGE OUT) WHATEVER....WELL, AT LEAST CAN I LEAVE THE TIP?  
  
ROCK-I DON'T KNOW, CAN YOU?  
  
JESSICA-UGH.(THROWS FIVE DOLLARS ON THE TABLE) IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU AND TO BE YOUR COMPANY, I MUST BE GOING NOW.(SHE GETS UP AND STARTS TO WALK OUT.)  
  
ROCK-(SHAKES HIS HEAD,LAUGHING)WOMEN. (HE GOES UP TO THE COUNTER AND PAYS THE BILL AND LEAVES AFTER HER)(CATCHES UP TO HER)WHAT, I CAN'T EVEN GET A HANDSHAKE?  
  
JESSICA-NOPE.(SHE STOPS AT HER CAR AND TAKES HER KEYS OUT)  
  
ROCK-SO I GUESS YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT THANKING ME?  
  
JESSICA-I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO PAY FOR ME, NOW DID I?  
  
ROCK-WHY DID YOU GET SO MAD ABOUT THAT?  
  
JESSICA-(UNLOCKS THE DOOR BUT LEAVES IT CLOSED) HOLD UP, YOU'RE RIGHT. WHY DID I GET MAD? I DON'T EVEN KNOW....THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPP, AND I'M MESSING IT UP.  
  
ROCK-WELL....NOT REALLY. YOU'RE STILL A PRETTY COOL GAL.  
  
JESSICA-THANKS.  
  
ROCK-SO, CAN I GET THAT "THANK YOU" OR HANDSHAKE?  
  
JESSICA-HOW 'BOUT BOTH? THANK YOU. (THEY SHAKE HANDS)OW, OK LET ME GO, YOU JUST BROKE MY HAND.  
  
ROCK-(LAUGHS)SORRY. I'LL PUT THAT ON MY TAB TOO.  
  
JESSICA-SUUURE. (LAUGHS) SEE YA ON TV.  
  
ROCK-MOST DEFINITELY.(SHE GETS IN THE CAR AND PULLS OFF)  
  
WAITRESS-(RUNS OUT TO HIM BEFORE HE GETS IN HIS VEHICLE[DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DRIVIN' THESE DAYS...])SIR! WAIT. (SHE JOGS OVER TO HIM)THE LADY YOU WERE SITTING WITH LEFT HER JACKET.  
  
ROCK-OH...UM....I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET IT TO HER, THANKS. (HE TAKES IT AND GETS IN THE....WHATEVER AND LEAVES)HMM...HOW AM I GONNA GET THIS JACKET BACK TO HER...(HE PULLS OVER IN FRONT OF A HOUSE)SHE HAS TO HAVE SOMETHING IN HERE...(HE LOOKS IN THE POCKET)YES, A BUSINESS CARD.(HE READS IT)...DOCTOR, HUH? PSYCHIATRIST....HMM...(HE CALLS HER CELL)  
  
JESSICA-(ANSWERS)HELLO, DR. MOORE.(SHUT UP)  
  
ROCK-DR. MOORE, I NEED SOME HELP.  
  
JESSICA-HOW MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
ROCK-I NEED YOUR ADDRESS.  
  
JESSICA-MY ADDRESS? WHAT FOR?  
  
ROCK-I HAVE TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING.  
  
JESSICA-GIVE ME WHAT?  
  
ROCK-SOMETHING THAT YOU'LL BE MISSING IF YOU REALIZE IT'S GONE.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT IT IS, JUST GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS SO I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU PERSONALLY.  
  
JESSICA-WAIT A MINUTE, WHO IS THIS?  
  
ROCK-YOU'LL SEE WHO IT IS IF YOU EVER GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS SO I CAN DROP OFF THIS THING THAT YOU'LL BE MISSING.  
  
JESSICA-I CAN'T JUST GIVE ANYONE MY ADDRESS, WHO IS THIS?  
  
ROCK-I'M NOT TELLING YOU UNTIL YOU GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS.  
  
JESSICA-AND I'M NOT TELLING YOU MY ADDRESS UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!  
  
ROCK-THAT'S OK, I'LL FIND YOU. I'M NOT A KILLER OR ANYTHING....YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE SCARED OF ME.  
  
JESSICA-OH YEAH? AND HOW CAN I TRUST THAT?  
  
ROCK-YOU JUST CAN. BELIEVE ME.  
  
JESSICA-YOUR VOICE DOESN'T SOUND SO ASSURING...  
  
ROCK-YOU SOUND KIND OF....NERVOUS...I CAN TELL. ARE YOU NERVOUS? TALKING TO A MAN THAT YOU THINK YOU DON'T KNOW...  
  
JESSICA-WAIT,ARE YOU TELLING ME I KNOW YOU?  
  
ROCK-I'VE WATCHED AND ADMIRED YOU FOR A LONG TIME NOW, BUT I WAS ALWAYS A GENTLEMAN ABOUT IT, NEVER ACTUALLY STALKING YOU...I JUST SOMETIMES...CONVINENTLY SHOWED UP WHEN YOU WERE OUT WITH FRIENDS, FOR EXAMPLE-  
  
JESSICA-WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, HOLD ON.(SHE PULLS UP IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE)ONLY ONE PERSON DID THAT....THAT'S TREVOR....THIS CAN'T BE TREVOR...  
  
ROCK-HELL NAW, THIS AIN'T NO TREVOR. YOU JUST HAD LUNCH WITH ME A HOUR AGO AND YOU ALREADY DON'T RECOGNIZE MY VOICE?  
  
JESSICA-ROCK?! HOW DID-  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE A SHRINK, HUH? AND YOU'RE COMPLAININ' ABOUT ME MAKIN' A LOT OF MONEY? EXCUSE THE HELL OUTTA ME-  
  
JESSICA-HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?  
  
ROCK-THE WAITRESS CAME AND GAVE ME YOUR JACKET BEFORE I LEFT AND YOU HAVE A BUSINESS CARD IN IT.  
  
JESSICA-OH!! MY JACKET IS WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! DAMN, I THOUGHT I HAD FORGOT SOMETHING....  
  
ROCK-SO CAN I HAVE A LOCATION ADDRESS AS TO WHERE I CAN DROP IT OFF?  
  
JESSICA-OH! YEAH. (SHE GIVES HIM HER ADDRESS) YOU CAN DROP IT OFF WHENEVER.  
  
ROCK-COINCEDENTLY, I'M IN THAT NEIGHBORHOOD ALREADY. I SHOULD BE THERE IN A MINUTE.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT YOU DOIN' IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD?  
  
ROCK-LOOK WHO'S NOSEY. I SEE THERE'S SOME THINGS I HAVE TO LEARN ABOUT YOU. I GUESS I DIDN'T LEARN EVERYTHING IN OUR TALK EARLIER.  
  
JESSICA-OH SURE. YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME.  
  
ROCK-YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT BEING NOSEY? I DID MISS THAT....YOUR VOICE BECAME A LOUD HUM AT ONE POINT AND TIME.....(HE LAUGHS)  
  
JESSICA-(GETS OUT OF THE CAR) LAUGH IT UP ALL YOU WANT. I'M ABOUT TO GO IN THE HOUSE, HURRY UP.  
  
ROCK-(HE TURNS DOWN MY STREET AND SPEEDS UP)GET OUT THE STREET BEFORE YOU GET HIT, ROADKILL.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT? (SHE HEARS THE CAR SPEEDING TOWARDS HER AND SHE WALKS ON THE SIDEWALK) IS THAT YOU COMING DOWN THE STREET LIKE AN IDIOT?  
  
ROCK-(SKIDS TO A STOP AND ROLLS THE WINDOW DOWN)YEP. I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU INSULTING MY DRIVING SKILLS EITHER.(THEY BOTH HANG UP THEIR PHONES) WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR JACKET, MA'AM?  
  
JESSICA-YES PLEASE, SIR.  
  
ROCK-YOU GOTTA GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR IT.  
  
JESSICA-EXCUSE ME? (HE LAUGHS)  
  
ROCK-HERE. (HE THROWS HER JACKET AT HER)I'LL KEEP THE CARD FOR FUTURE RERFERNCES.  
  
JESSICA-YOU NEED A SHRINK?  
  
ROCK-NO, I MIGHT NEED SOMEONE TO TALK ME TO DEATH. LATER. (HE PULLS OFF)  
  
JESSICA-(TO HERSELF)YEAH,OK, LIKE I'M ACTUALLY GONNA SEE YOU AGAIN.....(SHE GOES IN THE HOUSE)THE ROCK.....OH MY GOD, I HAD LUNCH WITH THE ROCK!!! WHY AM I JUST NOW THINKING THAT?! 


	2. chapter two

Ok, I would write the same crap from the first chapter, but I won't do that , I'll leave it up to YOU to go read the "disclaimer" or whatever you wanna call what I wrote, the "disclaimer" was in there somewheres. Ok, here's the "second" chapter. Oh yeah, it's way too much to be going back and making things the proper font and size or whatever, so just suck it up, get glasses if you need them to read, and READ!! lol  
  
  
  
  
  
(A MONTH LATER)  
  
SECRETARY-(ANSWERS THE PHONE)DR. MOORE'S OFFICE, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
ROCK-YES, I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD MAKE AN APPOINTMENT WITH DR. MOORE?  
  
SECRETARY-YES THERE IS, WHAT DAY?  
  
ROCK-WHAT DAYS ARE AVAILABLE?  
  
SECRETARY-WELL, THERE'S....(SHE SETS UP THE DATE, WHICH IS LIKE A FEW DAYS LATER)  
  
(A FEW DAYS LATER)(WHOA, THAT WAS FAST)  
  
SECRETARY-(OVER SPEAKER)DR. MOORE, YOUR NEW CLIENT IS HERE.  
  
JESSICA-SEND HIM IN. (SHE HEARS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR)COME IN.  
  
ROCK-(COMES IN AND CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HIM)(I'M DRINKING SOME WATER)NICE OFFICE, DR. MOORE.  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKS AT HIM AND SPITS THE WATER OUT[ON AN IMPLUSE]) OH! (SHE GRABS A KLEENEX AND WIPES HER MOUTH OFF, HE'S LAUGHING)  
  
ROCK-DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE ME?  
  
JESSICA-NO, I WASN'T. UH....HAVE A SIT, WILL YOU?  
  
ROCK-OOH, SO PROFESSIONAL. YES, I THINK I WILL. (HE SITS DOWN ON HER COUCH THINGY AND LAYS BACK)COMFORTABLE.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU NEED SOME....COUNSELING?  
  
ROCK-UM....WELL, WHAT KIND OF PSYCHIATRIST ARE YOU?  
  
JESSICA-WELL, I COVER MANY DIFFERENT AREAS OF....COUNSELING, AND I CAN HELP JUST ABOUT ANYONE.(SHE DRINKS SOME MORE WATER)  
  
ROCK-CAN YOU HELP ME BE A DAD?  
  
JESSICA-(SHE SWALLOWS HARD AND COUGHS)A WHAT?  
  
ROCK-I'M GONNA BE A DADDY.  
  
JESSICA-(COUGHS AGAIN)WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?  
  
ROCK-ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO. IT'S A FIRST TIME THING FOR ME, YOU KNOW? I WANNA HAVE EVERYTHING RIGHT. I WANNA BE THE BEST DAD I CAN BE.  
  
JESSICA-WELL, JUST USE YOUR INSTINCTS.  
  
SECRETARY-(KNOCKS ON THE DOOR AND COMES IN)I'M LEAVING, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU NEED?  
  
JESSICA-NO, HAVE A NICE DAY, SEE YA TOMORROW.(SHE LEAVE)OK, GO ON.  
  
ROCK-THAT'S JUST IT, I CAN'T.....I CAN'T FIND MY INSTINCTS. I'VE ASKED BOTH MOMS, BOTH DADS OF MINE WHAT TO DO, AND I STILL CAN'T FIND 'EM.  
  
JESSICA-WELL......WELL....  
  
ROCK-WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU'RE FINALLY SPEECHLESS.  
  
JESSICA-YOU'RE GONNA BE A DAD....HMM....WELL, THIS DEFINITELY ISN'T MY SPECIALTY, BUT....I CAN HELP YOU. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH, BUT....  
  
ROCK-HEY, YOU BETTER HELP ME OUT SOME, I'M PAYING YOU BY THE HOUR.  
  
JESSICA-NO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO, I'M NOT GONNA BILL YOU FOR IT-  
  
ROCK-DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN? I'M ALREADY BILLED.  
  
JESSICA-(SIGHS)FINE THEN. I SHOULDN'T BE ARGUING WITH YOU ABOUT THIS ANYWAY.  
  
ROCK-I KNOW YOU HAVE THIS URGE TO, BUT YOU KNOW I'M GONNA WIN.  
  
JESSICA-NO YOU'RE NOT, THIS IS MY OFFICE, I WOULD WIN THAT MATCH.  
  
ROCK-OK, I THINK I WOULD'VE LET YOU WIN THAT ONE, JUST BECAUSE IT'S YOUR OFFICE....SO, HOW MUCH DO YOU MAKE?  
  
JESSICA-NOT AS MUCH AS YOU.  
  
ROCK-LOOK, YOU DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW HOW MUCH I MAKE, SO QUIT COMPLAINING, PLEASE.  
  
JESSICA-IF YOU DON'T WANNA HEAR ME COMPLAIN, THEN LEAVE.  
  
ROCK-(LOOKS AT HIS WATCH)YOU'RE LUCKY MY TIME IS UP, OTHERWISE I'D STAY.  
  
JESSICA-WELL, YOU'D BE STAYING HERE BY YOURSELF, IT'S TIME TO BE GETTING OFF ANYWAY.  
  
ROCK-IT'S ONLY THREE.  
  
JESSICA-I KNOW, BUT I HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE I NEED TO BE AND I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE APPOINTMENTS TODAY. THAT'S TELLING ME I'M A GOOD SHRINK. (SHE GETS HER THINGS)  
  
ROCK-YOU NEED TO SHRINK, YOU'RE TOO TALL.  
  
JESSICA-EXCUSE' MOI? WEREN'T YOU ALREADY 6'1 BY THE TIME YOU REACHED SIXTH GRADE?  
  
ROCK-OOH...FUNNY. NO, I WAS 5'10, NAH.  
  
JESSICA-(SHE LAUGHS)BIG DAMN DIFFERENCE, YOU WERE STILL TALLER THAN EVERYONE IN YOUR CLASS.  
  
ROCK-I BET YOU WERE TOO. HOW TALL ARE YOU?  
  
JESSICA-I'M NOT THAT TALL, I'M WEARING 4 INCH HEELS TOO, YOU KNOW. (SHE STANDS IN FRONT OF HIM)  
  
ROCK-YEAH, BUT YOU'RE IN MY FACE, THAT'S SCARY. WHAT, ARE YOU 6 FEET TALL?  
  
JESSICA-I'M CLOSE ENOUGH. I'M STILL IN THE 5 RANGE, BUT 5'11 AND A LIL' MORE SAYS I'M 6 FEET.  
  
ROCK-AND FOUR INCH HEELS MAKES YOU JUST ABOUT AS TALL AS ME, THAT'S SCARY, TAKE THOSE THINGS OFF.  
  
JESSICA-WHY, SO I CAN BE AT YOUR EAR? (SHE OPENS THE DOOR)AFTER YOU, SENOR.(SHE LOOKS AT HIM AND HE HAS A "GRIN" ON HIS FACE)WHAT YOU GRINNIN' ABOUT?  
  
ROCK-YOU KNOW, YOU'RE KINDA CUTE, LOOKIN' EXHAUSTED LIKE THAT.  
  
JESSICA-UH...THANKS...I GUESS...CAN WE GO NOW?  
  
ROCK-SURE, WHY NOT?(HE WALKS OUT OF HER OFFICE AND TURNS AROUND TO LOOK AT HER, SHE'S LOCKING UP THE OFFICE)NICE LEGS.  
  
JESSICA-UM....YEAH, THANKS.(THINKING)WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THE COMPLIMENTS AND STUFF?  
  
ROCK-SO, WHERE YOU GOTTA GO?  
  
JESSICA-I GOTTA TAKE MY DOG TO THE VET. JUST A CHECK-UP.  
  
ROCK-WHAT KIND OF DOG DO YOU HAVE?  
  
JESSICA-GERMAN SHEPARD. I LIVE BY MYSELF, I NEED SOMETHING THAT I KNOW CAN PROTECT ME IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES AND STUFF LIKE THAT......BESIDES MY GLOCK...  
  
ROCK-GIRL OR BOY?  
  
JESSICA-BOY. HE'S BIG TOO.  
  
ROCK-YEAH, BUT I BET YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A BABY, DON'T YOU?  
  
JESSICA-NOT NECESSIARLY....EVERY NOW AND THEN, I MIGHT, BUT I'M NOT THE TYPE TO DRESS MY DOG UP IN FRILLY SH...STUFF OR NOTHIN' LIKE THAT.  
  
ROCK-FRILLY SHIT.....EW...  
  
JESSICA-(LAUGHS)SHUT UP! I DIDN'T SAY THAT. AIGHT, GET OUT. I GOTTA LOCK THE OTHER DOOR NOW.  
  
ROCK-DAMN, HOW MANY LOCKS DO YOU NEED?  
  
JESSICA-DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR(LOOKS AT HIS HEAD, BUT KEEPS THAT THOUGHT TO HERSELF).....SELF ABOUT IT.(SHE PUSHES HIM OUT OF THE OFFICE AND SHE GOES OUT AND CLOSES THE DOOR, BUT DROPS HER KEYS)  
  
ROCK-(SHE BENDS OVER AND PICKS THE KEYS UP)OOH...UH...DO YOU ALWAYS BEND OVER LIKE THAT?  
  
JESSICA-DUDE...YOU ARE SO WRONG...  
  
ROCK-NO, NO, I WASN'T LOOKING...TOO MUCH, BUT I MEAN, THAT'S BAD FOR YOUR BACK.  
  
JESSICA-OH, SO NOW YOU'RE A CHIROPRACTOR?  
  
ROCK-NO, BUT I JUST KNOW THAT'S BAD FOR YOUR BACK. AND WHEN YOU HAVE(LOOKING AT HER LEGS)DELISCIOUSLY LONG LEGS, IT'S WORSE.  
  
JESSICA-(STARTS WALKING DOWN THE HALL)I KNOW THAT, SO SPARE ME THE SPEECH....(PAUSES) AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE COMPLIMENTS?  
  
ROCK-YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND?  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-DO-YOU-HAVE-A-BOYFRIEND?  
  
JESSICA-I HEARD YOU, BUT WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?  
  
ROCK-JUST ANSWER. IT'S A SIMPLE YES OR NO QUESTION, SO GIVE IT A YES OR NO ANSWER.  
  
JESSICA-NO, OK? WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?  
  
ROCK-WELL, A LADY NEEDS COMPLIMENTS. THEY MAKE YOU FEEL A LITTLE BIT BETTER, DON'T THEY?  
  
JESSICA-(THEY STOP AT THE ELEVATOR)WELL.....I GUESS SO......BUT WHY ARE THEY COMING FROM YOU?  
  
ROCK-(LOOKS AROUND)I DON'T SEE ANY OTHER MEN AROUND, SO WHY NOT FROM ME?  
  
JESSICA-YOU'RE MARRIED.(THEY STEP ON THE ELEVATOR)  
  
ROCK-AND YOUR POINT IS?  
  
JESSICA-.....YOU'RE MARRIED, THAT'S MY POINT.  
  
ROCK-OH COME ON, DANY'S USED TO ME GIVING OTHER WOMEN COMPLIMENTS. SHE THINKS IT'S SWEET OF ME TO DO THAT. WOMEN GIVE ME COMPLIMENTS ENOUGH, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?  
  
JESSICA-I WOULDN'T KNOW, I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU ONE SINCE WE MET.  
  
ROCK-(ELEVATOR STOPS AND THEY GET OFF)WHY YOU GOTTA BE LIKE THAT?  
  
JESSICA-BECAUSE IT'S TRUE.  
  
ROCK-WELL, EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF FAN ARE YOU? DON'T YOU LOVE THE ROCK?  
  
JESSICA-YOU'RE NOT THE ROCK RIGHT NOW, ARE YOU?  
  
ROCK-I CAN CHANGE AT ANY MOMENT, DON'T TRY ME.  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKS AT HIM)UH HUH, SURE. (SHE REACHES HER CAR)OK, SO.....  
  
ROCK-I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE UNTIL YOU COMPLIMENT THE ROCK.  
  
JESSICA-EXCUSE ME? YOU CAN'T MAKE ME-  
  
ROCK-YOUR POOCH IS GONNA BE LATE FOR HIS APPOINTMENT THEN, BECAUSE I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE.  
  
JESSICA-HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPLIMENT YOU? YOU'RE STARIN' DEAD AT ME AND YOU'RE THE ROCK. THOSE TWO DO NOT MAKE A GOOD COMBO.  
  
ROCK-TRY YOUR BEST.  
  
JESSICA-I CAN'T.  
  
ROCK-WELL THEN YOU CAN'T LEAVE EITHER.  
  
JESSICA-(SIGHS)YOU MUST BE DIFFICULT, DON'T YOU?  
  
ROCK-IT'S MY OUTSIDE JOB. SORRY.  
  
JESSICA-FINE......(THINKING AND LOOKING AT HIM)DAMN, WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE HIS EYES ARE BURNING INTO ME? (SHE LOOKS INTO HIS EYES QUICKLY AND LOOKS AWAY)THEY ARE...(OUTLOUD)  
  
YOU'RE KILLIN' ME HERE! DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT....  
  
ROCK-I'M TRYING TO SEE HOW LONG I HAVE TO STARE AT YOU TO MAKE YOU COMPLIMENT ME ON SOMETHING.  
  
JESSICA-FINE!! YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES AND THE MOST PERFECT LIPS I'VE....(GETS QUIETER[IS THAT A WORD?])SEEN ON A MAN, YOU HAPPY? NOW CAN I GO?  
  
  
  
  
  
ROCK-YOU OWE ME TWO MORE COMPLIMENTS.  
  
JESSICA-(GETTING AGGRIVATED)YOU COUNTED HOW MANY COMPLIMENTS I GAVE YOU?! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? YOU JUST WANT 'EM ALL, DON'T YOU? FINE! I LOVE HOW YOU LICK YOUR LIPS AND....  
  
YOU HAVE BIG BOOBS FOR A GUY.(HE LAUGHS)I'M SERIOUS, THEY'RE ALL FIRM TOO. (HE LAUGHS HARDER)  
  
ROCK-OK, THAT'S FOUR. THOSE DESERVE MORE THAN A COMPLIMENT.(HE HUGS HER, OBVIOUSLY SHE HUGS HIM BACK)  
  
BOTH-(TAKE DEEP BREATHS AND EXHALE)YOU SMELL GOOD. (THEY LAUGH)  
  
JESSICA-OH, I DON'T WANT TO LET GO.  
  
ROCK-I COULD GET LOST IN THAT SMELL, YOU SMELL SO GOOD.(HE HAS ONE OF HIS ARMS AROUND MY SHOULDERS AND THE OTHER ONE AROUND HER WAIST, BUT HE WRAPS BOTH ARMS AROUND HER WAIST,BOTH OF HER ARMS ARE AROUND HIS SHOULDERS AND HUGS HER TIGHTER[I'M SAYIN THIS FOR A REASON. IT EXPLAINS IT ALL IN THE COSMO I HAVE HERE])(WAIT...I DON'T GET IT)(SHUT UP)  
  
JESSICA-(THINKING)WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE I GOT CLOSER TO HIM? LIKE MY BOOBS GOT CLOSER TO HIS...(LOL)(OUTLOUD)DI-DID WE GET CLOSER?  
  
ROCK-I HAVE NO IDEA, I'M NOT REALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW.  
  
JESSICA-OK, YOU DID GET LOST IN MY PERFUME. YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL BUY YOU A BOTTLE. YOU'RE A CELEBRITY THAT'S MARRIED, THIS DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT, WE HAVE TO SEPARATE.  
  
ROCK-(LAUGHS AND LETS HER GO)WHAT'S A HUG BETWEEN FRIENDS?  
  
JESSICA-FRIENDS HUH? I'M NOT A JABRONI THAT'S BELOW YOU ANYMORE HUH?  
  
ROCK-YOU AREN'T BELOW ME, THAT'S FOR SURE, AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER CALLED YOU A JABRONI.....I DON'T THINK....ANYWAY-OH, BY THE WAY, I'M NOT GONNA BE A DAD JUST YET.(A/N: I was mad at him for being a father-to-be a the time- don't ask-and I needed an angle for him to come see me, besides the fact that he truely wanted to see me) (HE KISSES HER ON THE CHEEK AND LEAVES)SEE YOU LATER, DOC.  
  
JESSICA-(SHE FEELS HER CHEEK)OH...NO HE DIDN'T...OH MY GOD...(SHE HURRIES UP AND GETS IN THE CAR AND LEAVES)  
  
(LATER)  
  
JESSICA-(READING COSMO AND COMES ACROSS AN ARTICLE CALLED "THE SECRET BEHIND HIS TOUCHES")HMM....(THINKS ABOUT HOW ROCK HUGGED HER)WELL, AT FIRST HE HUGGED ME ONE WAY, BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER, I THINK IT WAS WITH A ARM ON MY SHOULDER...BUT THEN HE CHANGED AND PUT BOTH ARMS AROUND MY WAIST...AND SUPPOSEDLY, ACCORDING TO THIS, THE TIGHTER HE GRIPS ME, THE MORE INVOLVED HE WANTS TO BE....NO, THAT CAN'T ACTUALLY MEAN SOMETHING...I DON'T BELIEVE IT...I WON'T. HE-HE WAS JUST BEING NICE TO ME, THAT'S ALL....RIGHT? (THE PHONE RINGS AND SHE JUMPS)(ANSWERS)HELLO?  
  
ROCK-HEY YOU, HOW WAS THE VET?  
  
JESSICA-WHAT, ARE YOU STALKING ME NOW?  
  
ROCK-EH...I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT....IF YOU WANT TO, I DON'T CARE. I DON'T THINK YOU TOO MUCH CARE EITHER.  
  
JESSICA-IT'S KIND OF WEIRD TO ME. I MET YOU AT THE MOST IMPOSSIBLE TIME AND THEN JUST WHEN I THINK I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU TURN UP BEING MY NEW CLIENT TODAY AND NOW YOU'RE CALLING MY HOUSE?  
  
ROCK-DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE JACKET.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT DOES YOUR WIFE THINK ABOUT THIS?  
  
ROCK-SHE HAS NOTHING TO THINK ABOUT THIS. I TELL HER EVERYTHING.  
  
JESSICA-OH REALLY? SO YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE COMPLIMENT, THE HUG AND THE KISS YOU GAVE ME?  
  
ROCK-YUP, YES AND UH-HUH.  
  
JESSICA-YOU'RE KIDDING.  
  
ROCK-I HAVE NOTHING TO KID ABOUT. I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE FROM HER, YOU KNOW, AFTER ALL THAT "DRAMA" TODAY, I'D THINK YOU WOULD BE HAPPY, BUT NOOOO....YOU'RE STILL COMPLAININ'.  
  
JESSICA-IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE TO ME, THAT'S ALL.  
  
ROCK-CONFUSED YOUNG WOMAN.  
  
JESSICA-(SIGHS)WELL, THAT'S OK WITH ME. I DON'T THINK I NEED TO MAKE ANY SENSE OF THIS WHOLE THING....IT'S ALL A DREAM AND I'M GONNA WAKE UP ANY TIME NOW.  
  
ROCK-(LAUGHS)ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?  
  
JESSICA-YES, I AM SURE. I'M NOT REALLY TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW. I NEVER HAD YOU IN MY OFFICE TODAY, AND WE'VE NEVER MET YET. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT A WWF SHOW, IF I CAN EVER GET BACKSTAGE.  
  
ROCK-YOU WANNA GET BACKSTAGE? I CAN DO THAT.  
  
JESSICA-NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ME SO YOU CAN'T SEND ME ANYTHING..YET.  
  
ROCK-OK THEN, IF YOU SAY SO. I GOTTA GO, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER.  
  
JESSICA-A LONG TIME FROM NOW, THE WWF ISN'T COMING BACK FOR ABOUT TWO AND A HALF MONTHS FROM NOW.  
  
ROCK-UH-HUH SURE JESSICA. LATER. (HE HANGS UP) 


	3. chapter three

I won't do it!! I REFUSE!! I am not going to write a disclaimer because if you've read the first "two chapters", you know what I'm gonna say, so THERE!! This shows me that you really pay attention to what I write.  
  
  
  
  
  
(AND LATER INDEED, LIKE A FEW WEEKS LATER)  
  
SECRETARY-(COMES IN THE OFFICE)DR. MOORE, YOUR CLIENT IS HERE.  
  
JESSICA-(DOING SOME PAPERWORK, SHE SIGNALS HER TO LET THEM IN.) I'LL BE DONE WITH THIS IN A MINUTE. (SHE KEEPS WORKING ON THE PAPER)  
  
ROCK-(STANDS BEHIND HER)WHATCHA WRITIN'?  
  
JESSICA-IT'S PAPERWORK THAT I NEED DONE BEFORE THE DAY IS OVER.  
  
ROCK-IMPORTANT, I SUPPOSE?  
  
JESSICA-VERY.  
  
ROCK-AH, OK, I SEE, I'LL WAIT THEN.(HE GOES OVER TO A CHAIR AND PICKS UP A COSMO TO LOOK THROUGH)  
  
JESSICA-(FINISHES)OK, I'M DONE. (SHE STANDS UP AND LOOKS AT HIM, SPEECHLESS)  
  
ROCK-(READING AN ARTICLE)YOU KNOW, WOMEN'S LIVES ARE SO....INTERESTING, BUT WEIRD...(HE CLOSES THE MAG) SO, YOU CAN TALK TO ME NOW? (SHE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING) WELL, I GUESS NOT. WELL, I CAN SIT HERE UNTIL YOU SAY SOMETHING. (HE STARES AT HER, WAITING FOR HER TO SAY SOMETHING)  
  
JESSICA-(SWALLOWS)I-UH....THIS IS A DREAM.  
  
ROCK-....NO, NOT THAT I KNOW OF. I DON'T THINK SO.  
  
JESSICA-YES. IT IS, I'M GOING TO WAKE UP SOON.  
  
ROCK-(STANDS UP)CAN I PROVE IT'S NOT A DREAM?  
  
JESSICA-TRY ALL YOU WANT, BUT I KNOW I'M DREAMING.  
  
ROCK-OK, SO IF I PUT YOU IN A HEADLOCK, YOU WOULDN'T FEEL IT BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS RIGHT?  
  
JESSICA-NOT NECESSIARLY, I'VE BEEN IN A HEADLOCK BEFORE.  
  
ROCK-WELL THEN, IF I PUT YOU IN A LIPLOCK, YOU DEFINITLY WOULDN'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MY (HE LICKS HIS LIPS) LIPS FEEL. I'M NOT LYING AM I?  
  
JESSICA-UNFORTUNATELY YOU AREN'T LYING.  
  
ROCK-SO IF I DID KISS YOU, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHETHER IT WAS REAL OR FAKE?  
  
JESSICA-I WOULD FEEL IT.  
  
ROCK-DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A LITTLE CHILDISH?  
  
JESSICA-I-YOU-OOH!! (SHE SITS BACK AND SULKS)  
  
ROCK-I GUESS YOU DO? (HE LOOKS AT HER AND LAUGHS)  
  
(ALRIGHT, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER PART TO WRITE HERE, SO I'LL GO TO ANOTHER PART)  
  
JESSICA-(THE DOORBELL RINGS)(SIGHS)OH GREAT, JUST WHEN IT WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART....(SHE PAUSES THE TAPE, GETS UP AND GOES TO THE DOOR)(LOOKS THRU THE PEEPHOLE)WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
ROCK-DON'T I AT LEAST GET A "HEY, HOW YA DOIN', HONEY"? THEN YOU CAN ASK WHAT I'M DOING HERE.  
  
JESSICA-HI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
ROCK-(SIGHS)ANYWAY, UM....IS IT OK IF I COME IN?  
  
JESSICA-OH! YEAH. (SHE STEPS OUT OF THE WAY AND LETS HIM COME INSIDE)(CLOSES THE DOOR)SO WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE? YOU KNOW MY BUSINESS HOURS...  
  
ROCK-THIS DEALS WITH YOUR SOCIAL LIFE, NOT YOUR BUSINESS. I'LL ASSUME THAT YOU DO GO OUT EVERY NOW AND THEN, RIGHT?  
  
JESSICA-MAYBE, WHY? WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?  
  
ROCK-WHY SO DIFFICULT?  
  
JESSICA-CUZ...  
  
ROCK-ANYWAY, WE, AS IN DANY AND I, ARE INVITING YOU TO COME TO A PARTY WITH US.  
  
JESSICA-(RAISES HER EYEBROW)EXCUSE ME?  
  
ROCK-LOOK, DO YOU WANNA GO OR NOT?  
  
JESSICA-DUDE...YOU DON'T JUST COME OVER MY HOUSE AND FORCE AND INVITATION ON ME, WHO YOU THINK YOU BE?  
  
ROCK-(STARES AT HER)UM....SURE, SO YOU GONNA ACCEPT OR NOT?  
  
JESSICA-(NARROWS HER EYES AT HIM)I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE TO SIT AND THINK OF HOW YOU'RE TALKING TO ME WHILE I GO BACK TO WATCHING THE RAW THAT I MISSED. (SHE GETS UP AND GOES BACK TO HER ROOM)  
  
ROCK-RAW? (HE FOLLOWS HER TO HER ROOM) WHY'D YOU MISS IT?  
  
JESSICA-I WASN'T HOME. THAT'S OK, I'M GONNA SEE YOU, AIGHT?  
  
ROCK-FINE. BUT CAN YOU JUST ANSWER ME?  
  
JESSICA-LOOK, IS THIS YOUR PARTY OR IS THIS A FRIEND'S PARTY?  
  
ROCK-A FRIEND'S.  
  
JESSICA-SO HOW'D I END UP GETTING INVITED?  
  
ROCK-WELL...YOU'RE SINGLE, RIGHT?  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, SO WHAT?  
  
ROCK-WELL SO IS MY FRIEND, HE NEEDS A DATE SO-  
  
JESSICA-YOU VOLUNTEERED ME?  
  
ROCK-....YEAH, I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THAT. LOOK, HE'S A COOL GUY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO HURT ME.  
  
JESSICA-HOW 'BOUT KILL?  
  
ROCK-YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL EVEN ALLOW THAT BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU'LL LIKE HIM AND HAVE NO NEED TO.  
  
JESSICA-DON'T TEMPT ME. OK, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW, I'M GOING OK? WHEN IS IT?  
  
ROCK-....IN AN HOUR....  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?!  
  
ROCK-I'M KIDDING! IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?  
  
ROCK-IT'S....DRESSY-CAUSUAL I THINK....  
  
JESSICA-OK, NOW THAT JUST MAKES NO SENSE TO ME, I'M NOT GOOD AT FASHION, SO YOU LOOK IN MY CLOSET AND DRAWERS AND SEE WHAT I SHOULD WEAR.  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE SERIOUS?  
  
JESSICA-(PLAYS THE TAPE AGAIN)YUP.  
  
ROCK-O..KAY THEN.  
  
JESSICA-JUST STAY OUT OF THE UNDERWEAR DRAWER!  
  
ROCK-JUST RUIN MY JOY. (HE LOOKS IN HER CLOSET AND STARTS SCANNING THRU CLOTHES)NAH...NO  
  
DON'T THINK SO....WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?  
  
JESSICA-STOP CRITIZING MY CLOTHES! EVERYONE DON'T WANNA SPEND SO MUCH MONEY ON CLOTHES THAT THEY ONLY WEAR ONE TIME IN THEIR LIVES.  
  
ROCK-YOU TRYNA TALK ABOUT ME? I DON'T DO THAT, I WEAR STUFF TWICE. (SHE LAUGHS) ALRIGHT HON, WE GOTTA GO SHOPPING.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING. (HE STOPS THE TAPE AND PULLS HER UP)  
  
JESSICA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
ROCK-LOOK, THE ROCK AND JERICHO WON WWF TAG TITLES, KURT WON THE U.S.. TITLE, BRADSHAW WON THE EUROPEAN TITLE, AND TAJIRI WON THE CRUISERWEIGHT, SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, LET'S GO.  
  
JESSICA-WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA-WHOA! ARE YOU GONNA BUY MY CLOTHES, N-  
  
ROCK-IF IT COMES TO THAT-  
  
JESSICA-FINE THEN. WHATEVER.  
  
ROCK-I GOTTA GET MY STYLIST ON YOU. YOU NEED A FASHION TICKET-  
  
JESSICA-YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T DRESS THAT BAD, ALRIGHT? HALF THE STUFF YOU SAID "HELL NO" FOR, I DON'T EVEN WEAR.  
  
ROCK-I WOULD HOPE NOT. COME ON, I'LL DRIVE.  
  
JESSICA-I BET YOU WILL.  
  
ROCK-YOU LOVE BEING DIFFICULT, DON'T YOU?  
  
JESSICA-(IN A FRENCH ACCENT) BUT OF COURSE.  
  
ROCK-OH SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR.  
  
JESSICA-(SHE GETS IN)YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME.  
  
ROCK-I'M CLOSE ENOUGH, YOU GOT IN DIDN'T YOU?  
  
JESSICA-THAT'S BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT.  
  
ROCK-OH SURE JESS, BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE IT. YOU KNOW YOU NEVER FEEL LIKE ANYTHING, SO QUIIT LYING.  
  
JESSICA-QUIT TALKING, DON'T CALL ME A LIAR, AND START DRIVING..(HE PULLS OFF)  
  
(AT THE MALL)  
  
JESSICA-ALRIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?  
  
ROCK-NORDSTROMS.  
  
JESSICA-(STOPS)WHAT?  
  
ROCK-WHAT, YOU'VE NEVER SHOPPED THERE BEFORE?  
  
JESSICA-UH, NO. THEY'RE TOO EXPENSIVE! EVEN THEIR STOCKINGS COST TOO MUCH.  
  
ROCK-JESS, STOP COMPLAINING PLEASE! COME ON, IF ANYTHING, LET'S GO LOOK ALRIGHT?  
  
JESSICA-NO! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT JUST A WINDOW SHOPPER.  
  
ROCK-WELL, I'M NOT SHOPPING FOR ME, NOW AM I?  
  
JESSICA-(UNDER HER BREATH)REALLY, WHY DID I AGREE TO GO TO THIS PARTY?  
  
ROCK-BECAUSE YOU GAVE IN TO ME SO YOU COULD SEE RAW. BUT THE MAIN REASON IS THAT YOU GAVE INTO ME.  
  
JESSICA-(WALKS INTO THE STORE AND SITS DOWN)YOU SHOP, I'LL WATCH.  
  
ROCK-ALRIGHT THEN, BE PREPARED TO TRY STUFF ON AND MODEL FOR ME.  
  
JESSICA-UH...NO.  
  
ROCK-FINE, I'LL PICK THE CLOTHES, YOU GET YOUR SIZE, I BUY, WE GO.  
  
JESSICA-WHATEVER. (SHE SITS BACK)GO ON. (HE WALKS OFF AND WHATEVER)  
  
(A FEW MINUTES LATER)  
  
ROCK-(WALKS BACK OVER TO HER[HE'S ON THE PHONE])HEY, (HE HOLDS THE PHONE AWAY AND LOWERS HIS VOICE)WHAT SIZE BRA DO YOU WEAR?  
  
JESSICA-WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?  
  
ROCK-IT DEALS WITH A LOT. I'M TALKING TO MY STYLIST HERE AND HE NEEDS TO KNOW HOW...BIG YOU ARE TO HELP ME OUT WITH WHAT YOU SHOULD WEAR.  
  
JESSICA-HA HA, WELL I GUESS THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO LEAVE THEN HUH? CUZ YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT OUTTA ME.  
  
ROCK-OH YEAH? (HE SAYS SOMETHIN TO HIS STYLIST AND HANGS UP)COME WITH ME. (HE PULLS HER UP AND DRAGS HER BACK TO A DRESSING ROOM AND CLOSES THE DOOR)TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF.  
  
JESSICA-(FROWNS)ARE YOU SURE THAT WAS YOUR STYLIST AND NOT DANY MAKING YOU MAD OR SOMETHING? WHY SHOULD I?  
  
ROCK-DO I HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU?  
  
JESSICA-YOU GIVE ME A REASON-  
  
ROCK-LOOK, I'M TRYING TO BE NICE AND REASONABLE, BUT YOU JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE WEARING A BUTTONED-UP SHIRT AND(HE STARTS TO UNBUTTON HER SHIRT) YOU'RE AGGRIVATING ME AND I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY DON'T WANNA BE HERE RIGHT NOW, (FINISHES UNBUTTONING THE SHIRT AND PUSHES IT OFF HER SHOULDERS)SO JUST COOPERATE WITH ME, PLEASE?(SHE STANDS THERE STARING AT HIM)WHAT?  
  
JESSICA-UM...WHAT? W-WHAT DID YOU SAY, I THINK I JUST LIKE......BLANKED OUT.  
  
ROCK-(SIGHS AND SMILES)JUST...TURN AROUND AND I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, OK?(SHE TURNS AROUND AND HE UNFASTENS HER BRA, LOOKS AT THE TAG AND FASTENS IT BACK)OK THEN. (HE GETS A LITTLE CLOSER TO HER EAR)YOU KNOW, SOMETIMES I WISH I WASN'T MARRIED. (LOOKS DOWN AT HER CHEST)THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES.(HE LEAVES)  
  
JESSICA-(SITS DOWN[ON WHATEVER THEY HAVE FOR YOU TO SIT DOWN ON)(THINKING) I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT THAT MAN JUST DID... 


	4. chapter four

Short chap- Disclaimer in chapone!!! (looks like chaperone, don't it? lol) I don't know if italics show up on this site or not....but some things are in italics.  
  
  
  
(LATER)  
  
JESSICA-(OPENS THE DOOR TO THE HOUSE)(REACHES FOR THE BAGS ROCK HAS)I'LL..TAKE THOSE. THANKS, I'LL SEE YOU LATER.(SHE STARTS TO CLOSE THE DOOR, BUT HE BLOCKS AND COMES IN THE HOUSE)  
  
ROCK-JESSICA, WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'VE BEEN QUIET EVER SINCE WE WERE IN NORDSTROMS.  
  
JESSICA-I..I GUESS I JUST DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, THAT'S ALL.  
  
ROCK-WELL, YOU'RE WELCOME AND EVERYTHING ELSE. WHICH OUTFIT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?  
  
JESSICA-.....PROBABLY THE PANTS AND SWEATER.  
  
ROCK-OH COME ON! YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL FIGURE, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW IT OFF SOMETIMES?  
  
JESSICA-I JUST DON'T DRESS LIKE THAT.  
  
ROCK-WHAT'S GONNA HURT IF YOU DO IT ONCE IN A WHILE?  
  
JESSICA-NOTHING, I'M JUST NOT COMFORTABLE KNOWING THAT PEOPLE CAN SEE THINGS THEY DON'T NEED TO BE SEEING.  
  
ROCK-YOU HAVE THOSE THINGS TO BE SEEN, SHOW 'EM OFF, GIRL!  
  
JESSICA-I CAN'T, I'M NOT COMFORTABLE LIKE THAT.  
  
ROCK-OK, SINCE EVERYONE ELSE CAN'T SEE YOUR FIGURE, WILL YOU MODEL FOR ME?  
  
JESSICA-(PLOPS DOWN ON THE COUCH)WHY ARE YOU SO FASCINATED WITH ME?  
  
ROCK-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
  
JESSICA-I MEAN....IT JUST SEEMS LIKE YOU...PAY A LOT OF ATTENTION TO....MY BODY...  
  
ROCK-I....YOU'VE NOTICED?  
  
JESSICA-(FROWNS)YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE?  
  
ROCK-(ROLLS HIS EYES)JESSICA, I'M A MAN, YOU'RE A WOMAN, YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL FIGURE, I WOULD HOPE THAT YOU WOULD WANT ME TO NOTICE-  
  
JESSICA-THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU'RE MARRIED AND I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO HOME AND TELL DANY EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TODAY-  
  
ROCK-WHY NOT?  
  
JESSICA-(SHE FROWNS AGAIN THEN RAISES AN EYEBROW)YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU-YOU'RE A VERY WEIRD MAN.  
  
ROCK-I'M NOT WEIRD, I'M HONEST. I SAID THAT THERE WAS NOTHING THAT I HAD TO HIDE FROM DANY, AND I'M GONNA STICK BY THAT WORD.  
  
JESSICA-BUT..YOU JUST STRAIGHT UP FLIRT WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW SHE'S GONNA REACT TO THAT?  
  
ROCK-WELL, YES. SHE WON'T EXACTLY LIKE IT, BUT SHE KNOWS ME.  
  
JESSICA-(PAUSES)Y'ALL HAVE A WEIRD RELATIONSHIP.  
  
ROCK-TRUTHFUL RELATIONSHIP, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?  
  
JESSICA-YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SAY IT A LOT, I'M GUESSING.  
  
ROCK-(SMILES)JESSICA, WHEN YOU'RE MARRIED TO THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER LIKE YOUR FAVORITE SONG, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND, OK?  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, SURE, OK DAD, I GET YOUR POINT, BUT THAT WON'T BE FOR A LONG TIME.  
  
ROCK-IT COULD BE SOONER THAN YOU THINK, YOU DON'T KNOW.  
  
JESSICA-ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT, AL-RIGHT! GET OUT! I'M TIRED.  
  
ROCK-IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT THE ROCK?  
  
JESSICA-YES IT IS, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I'M TIRED, GET THE HELL OUT.  
  
ROCK-(RAISES HIS EYEBROW)YEAH, YOU MUST BE TIRED. (SHE NODS AND LAYS DOWN ON THE COUCH)HEY,(HE GETS DOWN ON HIS KNEES NEXT TO HER)LOOK, CAN YOU TELL THAT I'M ATTRACTED TO YOU?  
  
JESSICA-LIKE A MAGNET. (HE LAUGHS)  
  
ROCK-CAN YOU TELL WHY?  
  
JESSICA-NO, REALLY I'M NOT UNDERSTANDING IT.  
  
ROCK- CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU GOTTA PROMISE TO KEEP TO YOURSELF?  
  
JESSICA-MM-HMM, WHAT?  
  
ROCK-WELL, WE HAVEN'T KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR LONG, I KNOW THIS, YOU KNOW THIS, BUT IF I HADN'T MET DANY BEFORE I MET YOU....(INHALES AND EXHALES)LETS JUST SAY....THAT I WOULD HAVE ROCKED YOUR WORLD BY NOW AND WOULD BE WORKING ON IT FOR THE THIRD TIME.  
  
JESSICA-(SHE SITS UP AND LOOKS AT HIM)(LAUGHS)NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!(SHE LAYS BACK AND KEEPS LAUGHING)OH MY GOD, NO YOU DIDN'T...  
  
ROCK-YOU LAUGH, BUT IT'S TRUE. YOU'RE WONDERFUL, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. I CAN'T EVEN STRESS WHAT I WANT TO SAY!(SHE CLOSES HER EYES AND SMILES[SHE HAS HER HAND ON HER FOREHEAD])(EXHALES)I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID ALL OF THAT. (SHE GIGGLES) I GUESS I'LL BE LEAVING YOU TO SLEEP NOW.(HE STANDS UP)LATER 'GATOR- WAIT, YOU DON'T LIKE THE GATORS.......  
  
(HE BENDS DOWN TO KISS HER FOREHEAD, BUT HER HAND IS THERE, SO....HE KISSES HER GENTLY ON THE LIPS)BYE.(HE LEAVES THE ROOM, BUT NOT THE HOUSE)  
  
JESSICA-(SITS UP)DID HE JUST KISS ME?! OH MY GOD!! HE DID!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! (SHE GETS UP AND STARTS WALKING TO HER ROOM BUT STOPS BECAUSE SHE SEES HIM,OUT OF THE CORNER OF HER EYE, STANDING IN FRONT OF THE DOOR STARING AT HER)  
  
ROCK-JESSIE, DO YOU ALWAYS TALK TO YOURSELF?  
  
JESSICA-I-UH....BYE.(SHE GOES TO HER ROOM AND CLOSES THE DOOR)(LAYS DOWN)OOH..HE KISSED ME....(PAUSES)HOW IS HE GONNA EXPLAIN THAT TO DANY? 


	5. chapter five

Ok, this is the "chapter" I sho' nuff can't believe I'm gonna upload, but....oh well, it's in the story, why not?! refer to chapter one for disclaimer.  
  
  
  
(FRIDAY EVENING)  
  
JESSICA-(STANDING IN FRONT OF THE BATHROOM MIRROR)WHY THE HELL AM I GOING TO THIS PARTY? I KNOW WHY....JUST BECAUSE THE ROCK ASKED ME TO GO AND I JUST COULDN'T SAY "NO". GOD, WHY DID I GIVE IN? I DON'T KNOW NOBODY UP IN THAT PLACE....MAYBE I SHOULD CALL AND GIVE HIM AN EXCUSE FOR NOT GOING....YEAH, I'LL DO THAT. (SHE LEAVES THE BATHROOM AND GOES IN HER ROOM TO GET THE PHONE)AW DAMN, WHAT'S HIS NUMBER? OH, CALLER I.D. OF COURSE. (SHE LOOKS ON THE I.D. AND GETS HIS NUMBER)  
  
ROCK-HEL-LO.  
  
JESSICA-UH....HEY.  
  
ROCK-HI. WHAT'S UP?  
  
JESSICA-LOOK, ABOUT THE PARTY TONIGHT, I-  
  
ROCK-LOOK, DON'T BE TRYIN' TO GET OUT OF IT. I ALREADY TOLD MY BOY WHAT TO BE EXPECTING WHEN HE SEES YOU, SO DON'T LEAVE HIM HANGIN'.  
  
JESSICA-(PAUSES AND SIGHS)HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS TRYING TO GET OUT OF IT?  
  
ROCK-THE WAY YOU SOUND.  
  
JESSICA-I DON'T THINK THIS IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA THOUGH. I DON'T KNOW ANYONE THERE AND I'M NOT REALLY SOCIAL.  
  
ROCK-YOU SHOULD BE.  
  
JESSICA-MAYBE I SHOULD BUT I'M NOT. I'M JUST WEIRD LIKE THAT.  
  
ROCK-WELL IT WILL GIVE YOU AND JAY SOME TIME TO EACH OTHER TO TALK.(HEY I DON'T KNOW ANY OF HIS FRIEND'S NAMES)  
  
JESSICA-WHAT, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYONE THERE EITHER?  
  
ROCK-YEAH, HE SHOULD KNOW SOME PEOPLE, IT'S HIS PARTY.  
  
JESSICA-(SIGHS) I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MYSELF INTO THIS!  
  
ROCK-YOU'LL HAVE FUN! STOP COMPLAINING AND GET DRESSED.  
  
JESSICA-HOW DID YOU KNOW I WASN'T-  
  
ROCK-I'LL SEE YOU LATER. BYE. (HE HANGS UP)  
  
(AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER)  
  
JESSICA-(SIGHS)OK, I GUESS I SHOULD BE DOING MY HAIR NOW. (SHE GOES INTO THE BATHROOM AND STARTS WORKING ON HER HAIR WHEN THE DOORBELL RINGS)UGH! (NOT THINKING, SHE GOES TO THE DOOR AND OPENS IT)I'M NOT READY YET!  
  
ROCK-I SEE THAT, YOU'RE HALF-DRESSED.  
  
JESSICA-(SHE LOOKS DOWN AND SEES THAT SHE FORGOT TO PUT HER SHIRT ON)OH! (SHE RUNS BACK TO HER ROOM)  
  
ROCK-HEY, IT'S OK, THAT WAS A WONDERFUL THING TO SEE.(HE COMES IN AND CLOSES THE DOOR AND SITS DOWN IN A CHAIR)  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, SURE, FOR YOU. (SHE COMES OUT WEARING HER SHIRT)  
  
ROCK-NICE BRA, CARE TO SHOW ME THE KIND OF UNDERWEAR YOU'RE WEARING?  
  
JESSICA-NO, I DON'T WANT DANY TO KNOW OR THINK I'M TRYING TO STEAL YOU FROM HER. I'M NOT.  
  
ROCK-SHE KNOWS YOU'RE NOT. SHE WOULDN'T LET YOU ANYWAY.  
  
(A FEW MINUTES LATER)  
  
JESSICA-HEY YOU! COME HERE.  
  
ROCK-WHO ARE YOU CALLING FOR?  
  
JESSICA-YOU!  
  
ROCK-WHO IS YOU? I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE.  
  
JESSICA-(STEPS OUT OF THE BATHROOM)SHUT UP AND COME HERE.  
  
ROCK-OOH, FIESTY. (HE GETS UP AND GOES TO HER)WHAT?  
  
JESSICA-HOW DOES MY HAIR LOOK?  
  
ROCK-IT LOOKS GREAT.  
  
JESSICA-HOW DOES THE OUTFIT LOOK?  
  
ROCK-IT LOOKS GOOD.  
  
JESSICA-I THINK I'M MISSING SOMETHING, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT.  
  
ROCK-JEWELERY?  
  
JESSICA-THAT'S IT! (SHE PUSHES HIM OUT OF THE WAY AND GOES TO HER ROOM TO GET A NECKLACE AND WHATEVER ELSE)UGH, I HATE THIS FASTENER ON THIS THING. (TURNS AND FACES HIM)CAN YOU HELP ME PLEASE?  
  
ROCK-WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? I'M NO BETTER AT THIS STUFF THAN YOU.  
  
JESSICA-OH COME ON, PLEASE? PLEASE? (SHE MAKES A POUTY FACE)PLEASE?  
  
ROCK-(WALKS OVER TO HER AND PUTS HIS HANDS ON HER SHOULDERS)WHAT DO I GET FOR IT?  
  
JESSICA-YOU EXPECTING SOMETHING BIG?  
  
ROCK-NO, NOT REALLY. BUT I EXPECT SOMETHING.  
  
JESSICA-WELL, HELP ME WITH THE NECKLACE AND....YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO.  
  
ROCK-(SMILES EVILY)YOU JUST GRANTED MY WISHES. (HE GRABS THE NECKLACE FROM HER AND PUTS IT ON HER)YOU'RE STILL MISSING SOMETHING...SOMETHING YOU'RE ALWAYS WEARING.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-THAT PERFUME THAT I LOVE.  
  
JESSICA-OH, YES, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. I DON'T THINK I SHOULD WEAR THAT TONIGHT BECAUSE YOU'LL GET WAY TOO ATTRACTED TO ME.  
  
ROCK-I'M ALREADY WAY TOO ATTRACTED TO YOU, IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE. PUT IT ON TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER.  
  
JESSICA-(TURNS AROUND AND FACES HIM)UM....NO. (SHE WALKS AROUND HIM AND SITS DOWN ON HER BED TO PUT HER BOOTS ON)HEY, WHERE'S YOUR WIFE?  
  
ROCK-SHE WAS STILL GETTING READY WHEN I CAME TO GET YOU SO WE'LL GO BACK TO GET HER.  
  
JESSICA-YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE?  
  
ROCK-YES YOU HAVE TO GO TO MY HOUSE. YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE A BAD THING.  
  
JESSICA-NO, IT'S INTIMIDATING.  
  
ROCK-WELL THEN...CLOSE YOUR EYES.  
  
JESSICA-WHATEVER....(SHE GETS UP AND GOES OVER TO THE MIRROR AGAIN)  
  
ROCK-CLOSE YOUR EYES.  
  
JESSICA-YOU SAID THAT ALREADY.  
  
ROCK-NO, I'M TELLING YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES.  
  
JESSICA-WHY?  
  
ROCK-(HE STEPS UP BEHIND HER, SO CLOSE THAT HE'S BREATHING DOWN HER NECK)JUST..  
  
.SOMETHING THAT I WANT YOU TO DO, IS THAT A CRIME?  
  
JESSICA-YES, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO IF I CLOSE MY EYES, SO I'M NOT GONNA TAKE ANY CHANCES AND I'M NOT GOING TO CLOSE MY EYES.  
  
ROCK-(LEANS CLOSER TO HER EAR AND WHISPERS IN A SEXY VOICE)WHAT, YOU DON'T TRUST ME ANYMORE? I REESENT THAT, I TRUST YOU WITH EVERYTHING, SO WHY NOT TRUST ME?  
  
JESSICA-I DIDN'T SAY I DIDN'T TRUST YOU.(HE REACHES AROUND HER FOR A PERFUME BOTTLE) PUT THAT DOWN.  
  
ROCK-WHY?  
  
JESSICA-BECAUSE I SAID SO.  
  
ROCK-NO MOMMY, I'M GONNA BE A BAD BOY AND NOT LISTEN TO YOU.(HE SMELLS IT)  
  
JESSICA-DON'T SPRAY IT.  
  
ROCK-(HE SMILES)I KNOW WHY. WELL, I'M SORRY, I'M HARD-HEADED. (HE SPRAYS SOME PERFUME ON HER NECK)I'M JUST GOING TO BE DANCING WITH YOU ALL NIGHT.  
  
JESSICA-(SNATCHES THE BOTTLE AWAY FROM HIM)YOU PUNK-ASS....  
  
ROCK-I'M A PUNK-ASS NOW? DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO LAYETH THE SMACKDOWN.....(HE STEPS BACK)OK, CALM DOWN.  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKS AT HIM)YEAH, YOU BETTER.  
  
ROCK-(LOOKS AT HER BOOBS IN THE MIRROR)OOH, DAMN, ARE YOU WEARING A BRA?  
  
JESSICA-EXCUSE THE HELL OUTTA ME! WHAT THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?  
  
ROCK-I'M SORRY, IT'S JUST THAT....SOMETHING IS REALLY, REALLY SHOWING THAT I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT ME TO SEE, BUT I MEAN, YOUR SHIRT IS TIGHT AND LIGHT...IT'S SO HARD NOT TO NOTICE...  
  
JESSICA-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
ROCK-YOUR...NIPPLES....WHAT'S UP WITH THEM, YOU EXCITED?(HE SMILES) DO I MAKE YOU HORNY?  
  
JESSICA-QUIT LOOKIN'! (SHE WALKS AWAY FROM HIM AND COVERS HER CHEST) YOUR ASS WAS BREATHING DOWN MY NECK, THAT'S WHAT DID IT-  
  
ROCK-HOW DID MY BREATHING DO THAT? YOU READY YET?  
  
JESSICA-NO. BUT I MEAN, YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO ME-  
  
ROCK-WHAT, DID I GET HARD AND NOT NOTICE AND YOU FELT IT OR SOMETHING? TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOUR CHEST.  
  
JESSICA-I JUST WISH THAT YOU WOULD STOP PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO "THEM"  
  
ROCK-WELL, I SEE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS PAYING ATTENTION AT THAT TIME, YOUR BOOBS WERE TOO-  
  
JESSICA-YOU KNOW WHAT, SHUT UP OR GET OUT!  
  
ROCK-ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY. THE BOOB JOKES WERE NOT MEANT TO OFFEND YOU IN ANY WAY.  
  
JESSICA-WELL THEY DID. I'M SENSITIVE WHEN IT COMES TO THAT.  
  
ROCK-HEY, LOOK, I CAN TOTALLY UNDERSTAND THAT. THERE ARE THINGS ABOUT ME THAT I'M SENSITIVE ABOUT TO, I CAN SEE THINGS FROM YOUR EYES.  
  
JESSICA-YOU DON'T HAVE A PAIR OF BOOBS THAT ARE CONSTANTLY LOOKED AT. YOU HAVE BOOBS, BUT THEY AREN'T LIKE MINE.  
  
ROCK-HEY LOOK, IT'S MY FAULT, I TAKE THE BLAME, SO IF YOU WANNA SMACK ME OR ANYTHING, GO RIGHT AHEAD.  
  
JESSICA-WELL, I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO....NAH, I WON'T DO IT.  
  
ROCK-WANTED TO WHAT?(SHE WALKS BEHIND HIM AND SMACKS HIS ASS) OOH, VIOLENT ONE, AREN'T WE?  
  
JESSICA-THAT'S WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO.  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE A LITTLE FRISKY GAL, AIN'T YOU? I BET IF I LOOKED ALL THE WAY IN THE BACK OF YOUR CLOSET, I WOULD FIND WHIPS AND CHAINS AND SHIT LIKE THAT....  
  
JESSICA-NO YOU WOULDN'T. (SHE OPENS THE LIPS GLOSS AND LOOKS AT HIM IN THE MIRROR)YOU WOULD FIND THOSE UNDER MY BED. (SHE SMILES)WANT SOME LIP GLOSS?  
  
ROCK-NO, I LIKE WATCHING YOU WATCHING ME EVERY TIME I LICK MY LIPS. YOU GET THIS...SENSUAL LOOK IN YOUR EYES EVERY TIME....UNDER YOUR BED? I WAS JUST KIDDING-(SHE LAUGHS)  
  
JESSICA-NO, I DON'T HAVE THAT STUFF, THAT'S NOT WHAT I DO, THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT YOU DO.  
  
ROCK-ONLY FOR YOU. COME ON, LET'S GO.  
  
JESSICA-WAIT.....ONLY FOR ME?! UH-UH. (SHE GRABS HER PURSE AND WALKS OUT HER ROOM)  
  
ROCK-OH NO YOU DON'T. WE'RE LEAVING-NOW. (HE WALKS BEHIND HER, GRABS HER AND PICKS HER UP)WE'RE LEAVING NOW.  
  
JESSICA-HEY! PUT ME DOWN!  
  
ROCK-FINE. (HE SEMI-SLAMS HER DOWN ON THE COUCH; HER SKIRT COMES UP A LITTLE BUT SHE DOESN'T NOTICE)  
  
JESSICA-YOU WEIRDO.(HE SITS DOWN AND PUTS HIS HAND ON HER KNEE)(LOOKS AT HIS HAND)UM....  
  
WHY IS YOUR HAND THERE? (HE'S LOOKING AT HER LEGS OR WHATEVER)(HE SLIDES HIS HAND UP AND DOWN HER THIGH)(SHE SCOOTS BACK SOME)W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE READY TO LEAVE.  
  
ROCK-WELL, I CHANGED MY MIND WHEN YOUR SKIRT CAME UP-  
  
JESSICA-(HER EYES GET WIDE AND SHE PULLS HER SKIRT DOWN)LOOKING UP MY SKIRT NOW?  
  
ROCK-WELL,(HE LEANS OVE HER)I WOULD'VE DONE IT EARLIER IF YOU HADN'T BEEN STANDING.  
  
JESSICA-THINKIN' YOU COULD GET A GLANCE OF MY PIE? MY POONANI?(LOL) (A/N: I was watching "Poetic Justice" when I wrote this part, blame "Justice", a.k.a. Janet Jackson!!)  
  
ROCK-(HE GETS CLOSER TO HER FACE AND WHISPERS)IT DOESN'T HURT TO TRY.(HE KISSES HER)  
  
JESSICA-(RELUCTANTLY PUSHES HIM AWAY)UM....LOOK, I'M SORRY. I CAN'T KEEP LETTING YOU DO THIS. I WANT TO, I REALLY WANT TO, BUT I CAN'T KEEP LETTING YOU DO THIS-(HE PUTS A FINGER ON HER LIPS)  
  
ROCK-(SITS UP AND PULLS HER UP)JESSIE.....(SIGHS)YOU KNOW...YOU TALK PRETTY LOUDLY...I COULDN'T TELL DANY THAT I KISSED YOU THAT NIGHT. I JUST COULDN'T-  
  
JESSICA-(LAUGHS)HA!!! I TOLD YOU YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL HER EVERYTHING!  
  
ROCK-(ROLLS HIS EYES)SO YOU WERE RIGHT, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN.  
  
JESSICA-YOU KNOW....YOU'RE A GOOD KISSER. (HE SMILES) BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I DON'T FEEL RIGHT ABOUT KISSING YOU FOR MANY REASONS.  
  
ROCK-YEAH, I KNOW BECAUSE I'M MARRIED, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT ANYMORE-  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, THAT AND.....I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY....PIES YOU'VE EATEN. (HE LAUGHS)IT'S NOT FUNNY, I'M GLAD THE KISS DIDN'T GO ANY FURTHER.  
  
ROCK-WHAT, YOU MEAN NO TOUNGE?  
  
JESSICA-EXACTLY. I REALLY WOULD BE GROSSED OUT.  
  
ROCK-(LAUGHS)ALRIGHT,(HE LOOKS AT HIS WATCH)NOW WE CAN GO.  
  
JESSICA-I THOUGHT SO. (THEY LEAVE)(HAHAHA!!!!!!! POONANI!!!! LMAO!!!)  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh boy, I'm losing track of the chapters!! I think this will be six? It's 1:18am, I think I better hurry up with this, no? 


	6. chapter six

Oops....THIS is chapter six, lol :-p silly me! sleepy me, actually....... Ha, I just read this part and I remember the time I had writing the next scene....it was fun....  
  
disclaimer in first chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
(AT THE PARTY)  
  
ROCK-ALRIGHT, I GOTTA FIND JAY FOR YOU SO Y'ALL CAN GET AQUAINTED. WAIT HERE.  
  
JESSICA-DON'T WORRY, I WON'T BE WALKING AROUND MUCH HERE, I MIGHT GET LOST. (HE CHUCKLES AND WALKS AWAY)  
  
DANY-SO, YOU AND DWAYNE MET IN A RESTUARANT?  
  
JESSICA-(SMILES)YEAH, ODDLY ENOUGH. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET HIM AT ALL.  
  
DANY-YEAH, HE SEEMS TO HAVE FOUND A VERY GOOD FRIEND IN YOU. HE TALKS ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW, NOTHING REALLY SERIOUS, LIKE EVERY OTHER WORD ISN'T ABOUT YOU, JUST HOW FUNNY YOU ARE AND THINGS LIKE THAT.  
  
JESSICA-(THINKING)OH, WAIT, WAS THAT JUST AN INSULT? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THAT.  
  
DANY-HE'S NEVER REALLY GOTTEN THAT CLOSE TO A FAN THAT'S NOT FAMOUS...  
  
JESSICA-(THINKING)I DEFINITLY KNOW THAT WAS AN INSULT!  
  
DANY-....WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUR PROFESSION WAS AGAIN?  
  
JESSICA-PSYCHIATRIST.  
  
DANY-OH, YES, THAT'S RIGHT. YOU WERE IN SCHOOL FOR A WHILE, HUH?  
  
JESSICA-NOT AS LONG AS I THOUGHT I WOULD BE. I THOUGHT AT LEAST FOR 7 ADDITIONAL YEARS, IT WAS ONLY 5. I KNOW I MAKE THAT SOUND KIND OF WEIRD, BUT GETTING A MASTER'S THEN A DOCTORATE TAKES A LOT OF TIME.  
  
DANY-YEAH, I CAN JUST IMAGINE. (ROCK COMES BACK WITH JAY)  
  
ROCK-ALRIGHT, JAY, YOU REMEMBER DANY, OF COURSE. (HE SAYS HI TO HER) AND THIS IS MY VERY GOOD FRIEND, THE GIRL I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU ABOUT, JESSICA.  
  
JAY-WELL, WELL, IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.  
  
JESSICA-(THEY SHAKE HANDS)YOU TOO.  
  
JAY-SO, CAN I GET YOU GUYS ANYTHING TO DRINK? LADIES FIRST.  
  
JESSICA-I'M NOT REALLY THIRSTY RIGHT NOW-  
  
DANY-I'LL TAKE A WINE COOLER.  
  
JAY-OK. NOW YOU-  
  
ROCK-OH COME ON NOW MAN, YOU KNOW MY SPECIALTY, YOU SHOULD BY NOW.  
  
JAY-JACK AND COKE, COMING UP. AND A WINE COOLER. JESSICA, YOU SURE YOU WON'T WANT ANYTHING?  
  
JESSICA-I'M SURE.  
  
JAY-OK THEN. (HE WALKS OFF TO GET THE DRINKS AND SOMEONE CALLS DANY OVER TO THEM, SO ME AND ROCK ARE ALONE)  
  
ROCK-SO, HOW WAS THE FIRST IMPRESSION YOU GOT?  
  
JESSICA-DO YOU WANNA DIE PAINLESS AND FAST, OR PAINFULLY AND SLOW?  
  
ROCK-OH COME ON! HE DIDN'T SAY "OOH, LOOK AT THE HOT BABE IN FRONT OF ME. SOMEBODY TURN THE AIR CONDITIONING UP!!" OR ANYTHING THAT HE WOULD SAY IN ANY OTHER NORMAL CASE FOR HIM. HE KNOWS BETTER.  
  
JESSICA-WOULDN'T YOU FIND IT WEIRD IF TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS GOT TOGETHER?  
  
ROCK-A LOT OF MY FRIENDS ARE COUPLES AND I MET THEM AT SEPARATE TIMES, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
JESSICA-OH, FORGET IT.  
  
ROCK-(HE LEANS OVER AND TAKES A DEEP WHIFF OF HER PERFUME)(EXHALES)FORGOTTEN.  
  
(LATER, AFTER I FINALLY GOT IN A THIRSTY MODE AND DANY'S FALLEN ASLEEP IN A ROOM AND ROCK'S HAD A FEW JACK'S AND WHATNOT)  
  
ROCK-(COMES UP BEHIND JESSICA AND GRABS HER AROUND THE WAIST)HEY GIRL, COME DANCE WITH ME.  
  
JESSICA-OOH, NO, NOT IN FRONT OF ALL YOUR FRIENDS, AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON A "DATE" WITH JAY.  
  
ROCK-(HE'S TALKING TO WHERE HE'S IN MY EAR, BUT NOT REALLY WHISPERING, BUT NO ONE ELSE CAN HEAR WHAT HE IS SAYING)OH COME ON, NO ONE CARES-  
  
JESSICA-DANY DOES.  
  
ROCK-DANY'S SLEEP.  
  
JESSICA-SHE'S SLEEP?  
  
ROCK-YEAH, SHE WAS TIRED AND LAID DOWN.  
  
JESSICA-(UNDER HER BREATH) IF YOU ASK ME, IT WAS ALL THOSE WINE COOLERS AND CRISTAL SHE HAD.  
  
ROCK-I HEARD THAT YOUNG LADY, AND JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT, YOU HAVE TO DANCE WITH ME. (HE GRABS HER HAND GENTLY AND PULLS HER OVER TO A CORNER OF THE ROOM)NOW IF IT'S A PROB WITH YOU NOT BEING ABLE TO DANCE, THEN NO ONE WILL SEE US OVER HERE, OK?  
  
JESSICA-NO, IT'S NOT REALLY THAT, IT'S JUST THAT...  
  
ROCK-("THE LOOK OF LOVE" COMES ON) COME ON, IT'S A SLOW SONG, WE DON'T EVEN REALLY HAVE TO DANCE LIKE A COUPLE AS LONG AS I GET TO DANCE WITH YOU TONIGHT, JUST ONE TIME IS ALL I ASK.(HE HOLDS HER HANDS AND THEY'RE LIKE ROCKING BACK AND FORTH)  
  
JESSICA-(SIGHS)IT'S JUST THAT....I DON'T REALLY LIKE DANCING.  
  
ROCK-I KNOW YOU DON'T EVEN EXPECT ME TO CALL WHAT WE'RE DOING DANCING.  
  
JESSICA-I DON'T CARE I JUST THINK I'M MORE OF THE TYPE TO STAND ON THE SIDE AND WATCH THE PEOPLE ON THE FLOOR DANCE.  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE A SPOIL SPORT. YOU DON'T LIKE MUCH, DO YOU?  
  
JESSICA-YOU CAN'T TELL THAT I'M STICKING OUT IN THIS CROWD WORSE THAN A RABBIT IN A PACK OF HUNGRY WOLVES?  
  
ROCK-(HE WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HER AND LAUGHS TO HIMSELF)EVERYONE IS HOUNDING YOU?  
  
JESSICA-I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THAT. "FRESH MEAT" IS WHAT I THINK THEY'RE THINKING. (HE LAUGHS)  
  
ROCK-OH COME ON, IT'S NOT SO BAD HERE, IS IT?  
  
JESSICA-IT'S NOT BAD, BUT IT'S NOT GOOD EITHER.  
  
ROCK-SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT JAY?  
  
JESSICA-HE'S NICE. HE'S KINDA CUTE.....BUT I DON'T THINK WE HAVE MUCH IN COMMON.  
  
ROCK-PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME. I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HEARTBEAT WITHOUT ACTUALLY PUTTING MY HANDS ON YOUR CHEST.  
  
JESSICA-THAT'S GOING TO LOOK MIGHTY SUSPECIOUS.  
  
ROCK-EVERYBODY HERE IS DRUNK, THEY WON'T NOTICE.  
  
JESSICA-WELL THAT MAKES ME FEEL A WHOLE LOT BETTER SINCE FRIENDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LET FRIENDS DRIVE DRUNK...WHAT KINDA FRIEND IS JAY?  
  
ROCK-A GOOD FRIEND, HE LETS EVERYONE STAY HERE THE NIGHT, WHO'S TOO DRUNK TO DRIVE ANYWAY.  
  
JESSICA-OH. THAT'S WHY THE HOUSE IS SO BIG.(THE SONG GOES OFF)OK, WE DANCED, NOW LET ME SIT DOWN AGAIN.  
  
ROCK-IF YOU SIT DOWN, I'M GONNA SIT WITH YOU.  
  
JESSICA-I DON'T CARE.(SHE GOES OVER TO SOME STAIRS AND SITS DOWN)  
  
ROCK-(SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER)SO....HOW ARE YOU DOING?  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKING STRAIGHT AHEAD).....I'M OKAY, I GUESS.  
  
ROCK-YOU KNOW, YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE YOU'RE READY TO GO HOME.  
  
JESSICA-YES, I DO BELIEVE I AM.  
  
ROCK-WHY ARE YOU SUCH A....A....WHAT'S THE WORD I'M LOOKING FOR...  
  
JESSICA-PARTY POOPER?  
  
ROCK-YEAH, WHAT YOU SAID. COME ON, DON'T YOU THINK YOU NEED TO GET OUT JUST A TAD BIT IN YOUR LIFE BEFORE YOU BECOME AN OLD, FEEBLE WOMAN?  
  
JESSICA-MAYBE...BUT I MEAN, I DON'T KNOW ANYONE HERE, MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER IF...  
  
ROCK-(GROANS)THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REPEATING YOURSELF. I INTRODUCED YOU TO EVERYONE I KNOW HERE-YOU HAVE A DATE WHO'S PARTY THIS JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE, WHY DON'T YOU HANG AROUND WITH HIM INSTEAD OF MOPING AROUND?  
  
JESSICA-BECAUSE....THAT'S JUST WHAT I DO. I'M GOING OUTSIDE. (SHE REACHES FOR THE BANISTER AND GRABS IT, BUT GETS A SPLINTER IN HER HAND) (JUMPS UP) OW, OW, OW! (SHE STARTS WAVING HER HAND IN THE AIR CUZ IT HURTS)  
  
ROCK-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
  
JESSICA-I GOT A SPLINTER! I HATE THESE THINGS!  
  
ROCK-OH, IS THAT ALL?  
  
JESSICA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "IS THAT ALL?" IT HURTS!!  
  
ROCK-OH COME ON, I KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT THOSE THINGS. (HE SHOWS HER TO A BATHROOM)  
  
ALRIGHT, YOU SIT DOWN.(SHE DOES AND HE STARTS LOOKING THROUGH THE MEDICINE CABINENT FOR SOME STUFF)  
  
JESSICA-WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?  
  
ROCK-A NEEDLE.  
  
JESSICA-A NEEDLE? UH, NO, THAT'S OK, I THINK THIS THING WILL COME OUT BY ITSELF-  
  
ROCK-AH, FOUND ONE. I KNOW HE ALWAYS KEEPS A LIGHTER IN HERE SOMEWHERE...(HE LOOKS IN A DRAWER)JUST AS I THOUGHT. (HE FINDS ONE) OK, HAND PLEASE.  
  
JESSICA-NO.  
  
ROCK-HAND PLEASE.  
  
JESSICA-OH FINE. (SHE GIVES HIM HER HAND)  
  
DANY-(WAKES UP[SHE'S IN THE ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO THE BATHROOM)I WISH THOSE PEOPLE WOULD SHUT UP.  
  
JESSICA-NO....DON'T DO IT!  
  
ROCK-OH HUSH, IT'S NOT GONNA HURT-  
  
JESSICA-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?  
  
ROCK-I HAVEN'T EVEN STUCK YOU WITH IT YET, QUIT BEING A BABY.  
  
DANY-(TO HERSELF)OOH....WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?  
  
JESSICA-IT ALWAYS HURTS.  
  
ROCK-IT DOESN'T. JUST...BE STILL SO I DON'T PUT IT IN THE WRONG PLACE.  
  
DANY-(COVERS HER MOUTH)OH MY GOD....  
  
JESSICA-(HE STICKS HER) OW!! SEE?! GET IT OUT, PULL IT OUT, IT HURTS!!  
  
ROCK-IF YOU JUST STOPPED MOVING, MAYBE IT WOULDN'T.  
  
DANY-(THINKING, STILL) HOLD ON, THAT VOICE SOUNDS TOO FAMILIAR....  
  
JESSICA-WHY ARE YOU MAN-HANDLING ME LIKE I'M ONE OF THOSE WRESTLERS YOU WORK WITH?  
  
DANY-WRESTLERS? OH HELL NO, THIS IS NOT WHO I THINK IT IS. (SHE JUMPS UP AND GOES TO THE BATHROOM DOOR)  
  
ROCK-I AM NOT MAN-HANDLING YOU, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
JESSICA-YOU ARE!  
  
ROCK-OK, WAIT, I THINK I HAVE IT. (HE GETS THE SPLINTER OUT AND THEY BOTH GROAN, BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR)  
  
JESSICA-WOW, THAT WAS A BIG ONE.  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE TELLING ME. WOW, I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS LIKE THAT....  
  
(THEY SAY SOME MORE WORDS AND WHATNOT AND WALK OUT THE BATHROOM, BUMPING INTO DANY)  
  
JESSICA-OH,(ADJUSTING HER SKIRT) HEY DANY  
  
ROCK-HEY BABE.(HE KISSES HER ON THE CHEEK, LOOKS DOWN, AND ZIPS UP HIS PANTS) YOU STAYIN' AWAKE NOW?  
  
DANY-(PULLS HIM TO THE SIDE[I WALK AWAY])WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?  
  
ROCK-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
DANY-I HEARD YOU AND THAT GIRL IN THERE, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO WERE DOING.  
  
ROCK-WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING-  
  
DANY-WHY DID SHE COME OUT FIXING HER DRESS AND YOU ZIPPING UP YOUR PANTS THEN?  
  
ROCK-(FROWNS)DANY, MAYBE YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO SLEEP, YOU'RE PARANOID.  
  
DANY-JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN THE BATHROOM WITH HER-  
  
ROCK-DANY, I MIGHT BE A LITTLE DRUNK, BUT I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING THAT WE DID AND WE DIDN'T, OK, SHE HAD A SPLINTER IN HER HAND-  
  
DANY-OH!! IS THAT WHAT THEY CALL IT TODAY?  
  
ROCK-(SIGHS)OH MY GOODNESS CALM DOWN-STOP BEING PARANOID-SHE'S MY FRIEND- SHE HAD A DAMN SPLINTER IN HER FU-...DAMN HAND AND I GOT IT OUT FOR HER. YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US.  
  
DANY-OH YEAH? HOW DO I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DO WHEN YOU'RE TOGETHER?  
  
ROCK-(SIGHS AND SHAKES HIS HEAD)(SMILES)CAN YOU READ ME THAT WELL? YOU CAN JUST..SMELL HER STENCH ON ME THAT GOOD? YOU CAN TELL THAT WE'VE HAD SEX HUH?  
  
DANY-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE YOU WANT US TO DO,DANY. YOU'RE MAKIN' IT SOUND LIKE YOU JUST WANT ME TO LAY HER DOWN!  
  
DANY-YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING.  
  
ROCK-THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THEN?  
  
DANY-I....I'M READY TO GO.  
  
ROCK-FINE, WE'LL LEAVE. (HE WALKS AWAY AND FINDS JESSICA)HEY, NOT MAKIN' ANY NEW MEAT EATERS ARE YOU?  
  
JESSICA-(LAUGHS)NO, TRYING NOT TO, AT LEAST.  
  
ROCK-YOU READY TO LEAVE?  
  
JESSICA-I'M COOL WITH IT, ARE WE ABOUT TO GO?  
  
ROCK-YEAH. DANY....SHE...  
  
JESSICA-I KNOW. YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN.  
  
ROCK-I GOTTA GO FIND JAY AND TELL HIM WE'RE LEAVING.(HE WALKS AWAY)  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKS AROUND AND SEES DANY GRIMMING HER)(TURNS BACK AROUND AND EXHALES)  
  
(THINKING)LORD....WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS WOMAN THINK ABOUT ME? GRIMMIN' ME LIKE THAT...I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER AND NOW SHE PROBABLY HATES ME.  
  
JAY-(COMES OVER TO HER)HEY JESSICA. IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU.  
  
JESSICA-NICE MEETING YOU,TOO. (THEY SHAKE HANDS)  
  
JAY-HEY,(HE PUTS AN ARM AROUND HER SHOULDER) MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME WE CAN GET TOGETHER?  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, MAYBE.  
  
ROCK-ALRIGHT, JAY, QUIT FUCKIN' AROUND, WE GOTTA LEAVE BEFORE DANY KILLS ME.  
  
JAY-AW...SUCH A PITY. (TO ME)HEY, YOU HAVE MY NUMBER, RIGHT?  
  
JESSICA-(LIES)YEAH.  
  
(YEAH,YEAH, THEY SAY MORE STUFF AND LEAVE)  
  
  
  
Now I will leave you guys hangin' I'm not sure if I should upload all the chaps at once, but I don't care, it'll prolly be a lot more so.......yeah..... 


	7. chapter seven

This is a short chapter, I didn't know where to end this so I just ended it where I did, ah ha! I don't know why the hell I wrote the next "chapter" though....  
  
  
  
(IN THE CAR)  
  
DANY-TAKE ME HOME.  
  
ROCK-DANY, YOU KNOW THAT'S OUT OF-  
  
DANY-TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW! WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THAT? I DIDN'T STUTTER!(HE STAYS QUIET)THANK YOU. YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE HOME FOR A WHILE ANYWAY.  
  
(HE DROPS HER OFF AND PULLS OFF, I STAY IN THE BACK SEAT)  
  
JESSICA-(TO BREAK THE DREADFUL SILENCE)SHE...SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME, DOES SHE?  
  
ROCK-HMM? OHH...DANY....JESS, I'M REALLY NOT SURE. AT CERTAIN TIMES, SHE JUST GETS REALLY, REALLY, JEALOUS. I GUESS IT'S THE HOT BLOOD IN HER VEINS, BEING CUBAN AND EVERYTHING.  
  
JESSICA-MM...YEAH.  
  
ROCK-(SIGHS)IT'S HARD TO APOLOGIZE FOR OTHER PEOPLE-  
  
JESSICA-IT'S OK. DON'T FRET ABOUT IT. (PAUSES)DO YOU MIND IF I ASK YOU WHAT SHE SAID?  
  
ROCK-WELL, SHE WANTS US TO SLEEP TOGETHER.  
  
JESSICA-WHA?  
  
ROCK-WELL, NOT REALLY, BUT THATS WHAT SHE MADE IT OUT TO BE. (HE TELLS HER WHAT SHE SAID)  
  
JESSICA-HUH....WELL....NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT SHE REALLY FEELS....(WE ARRIVE AT MY HOUSE) I'LL SEE YOU LATER. (SHE GETS OUT AND STARTS WALKING UP TO THE DOOR)  
  
ROCK-(HE GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND CATCHES UP TO HER)(GRABS HER ARM GENTLY, STOPPING HER) HEY JESS, LOOK, I-(SHE PUTS A FINGER UP TO HIS MOUTH)  
  
JESSICA-DON'T. JUST...DON'T. (EXHALES)THANKS. THANK YOU FOR STICKING UP FOR ME. I REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATE IT.(SHE HUGS HIM)  
  
ROCK-(HUGS HER BACK)IT'S FINE, I WASN'T JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND LET HER TALK ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT. (THEY PULL AWAY FROM EACH OTHER)  
  
JESSICA-I...GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER. (SHE WALKS UP TO THE DOOR AND TAKES HER KEY OUT BUT DOESN'T OPEN THE DOOR)(SHE TURNS AROUND AND HE'S STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HER) YOU WANNA COME IN FOR A MINUTE?  
  
ROCK-UH...WELL, I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE RIGHT FOR ME TO WALK YOU UP TO YOUR DOOR.  
  
JESSICA-(SMILES)RIGHT. (SHE TURNS AROUND AND UNLOCKS THE DOOR. SHE FEELS HIS HAND ON HER WAIST)(OPENS THE DOOR AND STARTS TO WALK IN, BUT HIS HAND HOLDS HER BACK)(QUIETLY) WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK?  
  
ROCK-I JUST...DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ANGRY OR ANYTHING.  
  
JESSICA-(SHE FACES HIM)NO, THAT'S NOT WHY YOU'RE HOLDING ME BACK.(SHE PUTS HER HAND ON HIS)  
  
ROCK-WHY AM I-(SHE KISSES HIM)  
  
JESSICA-A GOODNIGHT KISS. GOODNIGHT. (SHE GOES IN THE HOUSE)(PAUSES) ARE YOU COMING IN OR NOT?  
  
ROCK-I....DON'T KNOW. DO YOU WANT ME TO?  
  
JESSICA-AM I STANDING HERE? ARE YOU MIXED?(HE SMILES)(LIKE HE WAS DOING VINCE, TALKING TO HIM LIKE A PUPPY) COME ON, COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT, IT WON'T HURT, COME IN THE HOUSE. (HE DOESN'T MOVE)I SAID COME IN THE HOUSE! (HE STEPS IN THE HOUSE AND CLOSES THE DOOR) (SMILES SWEETLY)THAT'S BETTER.  
  
ROCK-TREATING ME LIKE I TREATED MY BOSS, HUH? (SHE NODS AND GRABS HIS HANDS)WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD BE GETTING HOME TO DANY BEFORE SHE GETS ANY MADDER?  
  
JESSICA-WILL YOU REALLY NOTICE ANY DIFFERENCE?  
  
ROCK-I PROBABLY...WILL, BUT I-(SIGHS)FUCK IT. (HE KISSES HER)  
  
JESSICA-NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCK IT.  
  
ROCK-WHY, YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU?  
  
JESSICA-(GASPS)HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU THINK THAT'S ALL I WANT FROM YOU?  
  
ROCK-WELL....IT'S NOT ALL THAT YOU WANT, BUT I'M SURE IT'S MOST OF WHAT YOU WANT.  
  
JESSICA-OH, SO YOU JUST THINK I'M SOME SLUT, HUH? IF WE SLEPT TOGETHER, YOU WOULD BE A CHEATER, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?  
  
ROCK-AND THAT WOULD BE A SACRIFICE I'D HAVE TO DEAL WITH, NOW WOULDN'T IT?  
  
JESSICA-WELL, I DON'T CARE, I'M NOT GOING TO BE A (SINGS LIKE "I'M A SLAVE 4 U")SLUT...FOR YOU. THAT'S BRITNEY SPEARS'S JOB.  
  
ROCK-UH...NO, I DON'T THINK SO. YOU KNOW, I THINK I'M GONNA BE GOING HOME NOW.  
  
JESSICA-IT'S COOL. I'M STRAIGHT WITH IT.  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE NOT GONNA MISS ME?  
  
JESSICA-YES, I AM GONNA MISS YOU, BUT IT'S NOT MY JOB TO MISS YOU, SO GO.  
  
ROCK-(HE TURNS TO LEAVE BUT STOPS)WAIT, I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-YOU LET THE KISS GO FURTHER.  
  
JESSICA-WELL, I FIGURED IT WOULD PROBABLY BE THE LAST TIME WE KISSED, SO I SAID WHY THE HELL NOT?  
  
ROCK-(SMILES)OK, I GUESS THAT'S A GOOD REASON. (HE REACHES FOR THE DOORKNOB)(EXHALES) YOU KNOW....IT'S TOO BAD THAT WE WON'T BE ABLE TO....CARESS EACH OTHER'S BODIES...KISS EACH OTHERS BODIES...(EXHALES)OH WELL, I'LL SEE YOU LATER.(HE OPENS THE DOOR AND LEAVES) 


	8. chapter eight

Ok, as I said, I have no idea what the hell I was doing or trying to do when I wrote this next part, I guess I liked it then, but....you guys be the jury. I'm gonna leave it cuz I don't feel like changing shizznit, so......yeah....  
  
  
  
JESSICA-(YELLS)OH MY GOODNESS! WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY?! (THROWS HER PURSE AT THE WALL AND KNOCKS SOME PICTURES OFF OF IT)WHY?! (SHE TAKES HER SHOES OFF AND THROWS ONE AT A LAMP AND THE OTHER ONE AT ANOTHER WALL) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! (SHE PICKS UP A BOOK AND THROWS IT AT A VASE)  
  
ROCK-(HEARS ALL THE CRASHING AND STUFF)WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IN THERE?(HE GOES BACK UP TO THE DOOR AND KNOCKS)JESS?  
  
JESSICA-(AFTER THROWING ANOTHER BOOK AT SOMETHING)HUH?  
  
ROCK-JESSIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?  
  
JESSICA-UH....N-NOTHING. (QUIETLY)SHIT, I THOUGHT HE WAS GONE....  
  
ROCK-OPEN THE DOOR.  
  
JESSICA-UH, I THOUGHT YOU LEFT, WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
ROCK-I HEARD STUFF CRASHING IN THERE, OPEN THE DOOR.  
  
JESSICA-(SHE GOES TO THE DOOR AND OPENS IT A CRACK)YEAH?  
  
ROCK-WHAT WAS ALL THE RACKET?  
  
JESSICA-UH..THE NEIGHBORS?  
  
ROCK-NO, I DOUBT THAT.  
  
JESSICA-IT WAS THE....TV....  
  
ROCK-NO IT WASN'T, OPEN THE DOOR.  
  
JESSICA-NO. I-I THINK YOU SHOULD BE LEAVING NOW LIKE YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA DO-  
  
ROCK-NO, SOMETHIN'S WRONG, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?  
  
JESSICA-UH...  
  
ROCK-(PUSHES HIS WAY THRU THE DOOR AND LOOKS IN TTHE LIVING ROOM)WHAT THE HELL....(HE LOOKS AT HER)  
  
JESSICA-....SPRING CLEANING?  
  
ROCK-UH....NO? WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
JESSICA-(SIGHS AND PLOPS DOWN ON THE COUCH)SOMETIMES....I GO TEMPORARILY INSANE.  
  
ROCK-SOMETIMES? AND PEOPLE TRUST YOU AS THEIR PSYCHIATRIST?  
  
JESSICA-LOOK, THIS NEVER AFFECTS ME AT WORK, OK? IT JUST....HAPPENS SOMETIMES...  
  
ROCK-(HE SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER AND PUTS AN ARM AROUND HER)JESS, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I DON'T THINK THAT'S HEALTHY. NOT FOR YOUR FIELD OF WORK-  
  
JESSICA-LOOK, DO NOT BEGIN TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME AND WHAT'S NOT, ALRIGHT? YOU'RE NOT MY DAD-  
  
ROCK-I DON'T HAVE TO BE YOUR FATHER TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I CARE ENOUGH ABOUT YOU TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL.  
  
JESSICA-(BREATHING SLIGHTLY HARD)I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW-  
  
ROCK-NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU-  
  
JESSICA-I'LL BE ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT?  
  
ROCK-DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT RAISING YOUR VOICE TO ME IS GOING TO MAKE ME LEAVE?  
  
JESSICA-WITH YOUR STUBBORN ASS, NO. LOOK, WHY WON'T YOU JUST....LEAVE?  
  
ROCK-BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO. I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU HEAR WHAT I WANT TO SAY ABOUT YOU HAVING THESE...FITS, WHICH YOU CALL "TEMPORARY INSANITY", IN YOUR FIELD OF WORK!  
  
JESSICA-(PULLS AWAY FROM HIM)LOOK, TALK ALL YOU WANT TO, I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN AND I WON'T BECAUSE-(SHE LOOKS AT HOW HE'S LOOKING AT HER)DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK-DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!(SHE JUMPS UP)YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE ME HAVE ANOTHER FIT!  
  
ROCK-WHAT HAPPENED? RIGHT BEFORE I LEFT,EVERYTHING WAS COOL AND STRAIGHT WITH YOU, THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, YOU'RE TRASHING YOUR LIVING ROOM-  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKING DOWN;UNDER HER BREATH)YOU WOULDN'T MAKE LOVE TO ME.  
  
ROCK-WHAT?  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKS UP WITH TEARS IN HER EYES)YOU HEARD ME.(DAMSEL IN DISTRESS ACT-TOUCHY SUBJECT FOR HIM, LOL)  
  
ROCK-JESSIE, YOU JUST DO NOT KNOW HOW WILLING I WAS-THAT I AM-TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU, YOU JUST...SHRUGGED ME OFF!  
  
JESSICA-NO I DIDN'T!  
  
ROCK-YES YOU DID-  
  
JESSICA-(STARTS WHINING)NO I DIDN'T!  
  
ROCK-YES, YOU DID.  
  
JESSICA-LOOK, IF YOU'RE STILL HERE TO ARGUE WITH ME ABOUT WHAT I DID AND DIDN'T DO, THEN I SUGGEST YOU JUST....LEAVE.  
  
ROCK-DIDN'T I JUST SAY THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE? I WASN'T LYING!  
  
JESSICA-(LOOKS AT HIM)YOU JUST THINK I'M PSYCHO, THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WANNA LEAVE-SO I DON'T GO KILL SOMEONE-WELL, I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, BUT I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT. I'M JUST GOING TO GO TO BED. GOODNIGHT. (SHE GETS UP AND WALKS TO HER ROOM)  
  
ROCK-(TO HIMSELF, BUT OUTLOUD)NO THIS GIRL JUST DID NOT....(HE GETS UP AND WALKS TO HER ROOM BUT DOESN'T GO IN THE ROOM)DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING?  
  
JESSICA-NOTHING.  
  
ROCK-ARE YOU SURE?  
  
JESSICA-I SAID NOTHING, PLEASE, JUST...BE...GONE.  
  
ROCK-(QUIETLY)YOU KNOW....I JUST CANNOT UNDERSTAND WOMEN SOMETIMES...  
  
JESSICA-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?  
  
ROCK-NOTHIN, LOOK, I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE. HOPEFULLY, YOU'RE JUST PMS- IN'.  
  
JESSICA-I NEVER HAVE BEFORE-  
  
ROCK-YOUR BODY IS ALWAYS CHANGING-THIS DEFINITELY CAN BE A CHANGE.  
  
JESSICA-(TAKES HER TOP OFF AND THROWS IT SOMEWHERE)WHATEVER. (SHE STANDS UP AND TAKES HER SKIRT OFF)HEY, COME HERE. TAKE THIS THING OFF OF ME.  
  
ROCK-WHAT, THE NECKLACE?  
  
JESSICA-NAW, MY BRA. (SHE ROLLS HER EYES)(HE WALKS UP BEHIND HER AND ACTS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO UNFASTEN THE NECKLACE BUT ACTUALLY UNFASTENS HER BRA)WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
ROCK-WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO.(HE PUSHES THE STRAPS OFF OF HER SHOULDERS AND THE BRA FALLS TO THE GROUND)(HE MOVES CLOSER TO HER AND PUTS HIS HANDS ON HER HIPS)THERE, ARE YOU SATISFIED?  
  
JESSICA-I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNTIL WE'RE BOTH SWEATY IN BED TOGETHER.(BLUNT,EH?)  
  
ROCK-THAT CAN BE ARRANGED. (HE TURNS HER AROUND TO FACE HER)IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT.  
  
JESSICA-SERIOUSLY, I DON'T WANT IT- I NEED IT. (THEY KISS AND.....YEAH) 


	9. chapter nine

Well......hmm....what to say now? Nothing I guess, just READ AND REVIEW!! AH HA HA!!! lol  
  
  
  
  
  
(5 MINUTES LATER) (SIKE!!!)  
  
(AN HOUR LATER)  
  
JESSICA-YOU KNOW, I CAN'T HELP BUT THINK ABOUT HOW YOUR LIFE WAS ALL..NORMAL BEFORE WE MET, BOTH OF OUR LIVES. BUT NOW, YOU'VE CHANGED MY LIFE FOR THE BETTER AND ME PROBABLY FOR....THE WORSE. I CAN'T BE THE CAUSE OF A MARRIAGE BREAKUP. I'M NOT SAYING THAT I WANT IT TO HAPPEN, BUT-  
  
ROCK-(COVERS HER MOUTH)LOOK, I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU ADDING ON, OK?  
  
JESSICA-BUT I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING, I WANT TO PUT SOMETHING OUT THERE ABOUT IT. YOU KNOW, IT SEEMS AS IF NOW I'M IN YOUR LIFE, FOR BETTER OR WORSE...UGH,(LAYS BACK) NOW I'M SOUNDIN' LIKE A PREACHER OR SOMETHIN'. BUT I WOULD REALLY HATE MYSELF FOR BREAKIN' UP ANYTHING THAT WAS GOOD BEFORE I CAME INTO THE PICTURE.  
  
ROCK-JESSIE, CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING?  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-I THINK THIS WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN. YOU KNOW, DANY'S NEVER IN THE MOOD ANYMORE, AND YOU KNOW HOW MEN AND WOMEN REACH THEIR SEXUAL PEAKS AT DIFFERENT TIMES AND EVERYTHING.....  
  
JESSICA-YOU'VE BEEN READING TOO MANY COSMO'S. WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT STUFF?  
  
ROCK-I'VE DONE RESEARCH.  
  
JESSICA-WHEN HAVE YOU EVER HAD SPARE TIME TO DO RESEARCH?  
  
ROCK-I HAVE A COMPUTER, I KNOW HOW TO TYPE, IT'S NOT DIFFICULT-  
  
JESSICA-AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED. I KNOW IT'S TOUGH TO BE THE ROCK, SO THAT TENDS TO TAKE AWAY FROM YOUR LIFE AS DWAYNE JOHNSON.  
  
ROCK-QUIT QUOTING ME.  
  
JESSICA-I'M NOT QUOTING YOU, I'M QUOTING...THE ROCK. (SHE GIGGLES)  
  
ROCK-(SIGHS)YEAH,YEAH. (HE LOOKS AT HER CLOCK)OOH, DAMN, I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE TO BE CULPRIT IN THIS HIT AND RUN, BUT-  
  
JESSICA-HEY, I UNDERSTAND. NOT EVERYONE IS SINGLE NOWADAYS. ALL THE GOOD ONES ARE TAKEN.  
  
ROCK-(STARTS TO GET UP)CLOSE YOUR EYES.  
  
JESSICA-(SMACKS HER LIPS)YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' I HAVEN'T JUST SEEN SO GET YO' ASS UP AND HANDLE YO' BIDNESS-HEY, YOU GONNA TAKE A SHOWER?  
  
ROCK-AT HOME PROBABLY-  
  
JESSICA-NOPE, BAD IDEA, SHE'LL GET SUSPICIOUS. TAKE IT HERE.  
  
ROCK-SUSPICIOUS?  
  
JESSICA-MAN, IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING....THINK ABOUT THAT, THAT'S NOT A RITUAL YOU HAVE, NOW IS IT? YOU'VE BEEN GONE A WHILE, LONGER THAN IT SHOULD'VE TAKEN TO BRING ME HOME, YOU SMELL STRONGLY OF A WOMAN'S PERFUME, AND YOU COME STRAIGHT INTO THE HOUSE AND TAKE A SHOWER. NEED I SAY MORE?  
  
ROCK-NO, I THINK I GOT YOU. (LOOKS AT HER SURPRISNGLY) HAVE YOU DONE THIS BEFORE?  
  
JESSICA-(PAUSES)NO, I JUST WATCH A LOT OF SOAPS AND STUFF LIKE THAT.  
  
ROCK-MM. (HE GETS UP AND WHATEVER)  
  
(A FEW MINUTES LATER)  
  
JESSICA-(COMES IN THE ROOM-AS HE'S PUTTING ON HIS SHOES-EATING SOME CHIPS)I GOT THE MUNCHIES.  
  
ROCK-WHY, YOU SMOKED A JOINT WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER?  
  
JESSICA-NOPE. YOU GOT ME HIGH.  
  
ROCK-AW, SO SWEET.(HE KISSES HER ON THE CHEEK)SO, I'LL SEE YOU LATER?  
  
JESSICA-IT'S YOUR DECISION. BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE IF SHE KICKS YOU OUT- I'D FEEL WAY TOO GUILTY SEEING YOU EVERY TIME YOU WERE IN TOWN.  
  
ROCK-ALRIGHTY THEN. LATER. (HE FINALLY LEAVES)  
  
(JUST A TAD BIT LATER)  
  
DANY-(HE COMES IN THE HOUSE)(STANDING IN A ROOM'S DOORWAY)DID SHE MOVE OR SOMETHING? WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?  
  
ROCK-I WAS JUST DRIVING AROUND...THINKING.  
  
DANY-ABOUT WHAT?  
  
ROCK-EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TONIGHT.  
  
DANY-ABOUT HER I SUPPOSE....  
  
ROCK-(PUTS HIS KEYS DOWN)SHE HAS A NAME DANY, AND I WAS THINKING OF HOW RUDE YOU WERE.  
  
DANY-RUDE? YOU THINK I WAS RUDE? SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALL UP ON YOU-  
  
ROCK-DANY, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SEE HER "ALL UP ON ME?"  
  
DANY-REGUARDLESS OF WHETHER OR NOT I SAW HER ON YOU, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME-  
  
ROCK-STEAL ME AWAY FROM YOU? DANY, I'M SORRY, BUT NOW YOU'RE JUST STARTING TO SOUND STUPID. SHE IS NOT TRYING TO STEAL ME AWAY FROM YOU.  
  
DANY-THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU'RE A MAN-ONLY A WOMAN CAN SEE WHEN HER MAN IS TRYING TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM HER-  
  
ROCK-UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE REALLY AGGRIVATING TONIGHT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BUT I AM GOING TO BED.(HE STARTS WALKING AWAY FROM HER)  
  
DANY-WERE YOU WITH HER?  
  
ROCK-I AM NOT-  
  
DANY-YES OR NO?  
  
ROCK-NO, I WASN'T.(HE WALKS AWAY)  
  
DANY-(TO HERSELF)HE'S LYING. 


	10. chapter ten

Hmm...well, I'ma thankin' that this is gonna be the last chapter fora while. I have to.....damn, whats the word I'm thinkin' bout? OH!! WRITE! I have to WRITE more!! ah ha, cuz the part that I have now is kinda......really boring. lol, I won't put that up til I get some good stuffs in there.  
  
  
  
(THE NEXT DAY)  
  
ROCK-(WAKES UP[HE SLEPT IN ANOTHER ROOM])UGH, WHY DO I FEEL SO AWFUL? (HE COVERS HIS FACE JUST WHEN DANY WALKS IN AND OPENS THE CURTAINS TO LET THE SUN COME IN)WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
DANY-'TIS TIME TO WAKE UP, DEAR. YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH TODAY.  
  
ROCK-THAT'S NOT FOR ANOTHER 6 HOURS!  
  
DANY-YES, BUT YOU HAVE TO PACK, EAT, SHOWER, EAT AGAIN-  
  
ROCK-GIVE ME A BREAK! YOU'RE ONLY BUGGING ME BECAUSE OF LAST NIGHT.  
  
DANY-WHY DIDN'T YOU SLEEP IN OUR ROOM LAST NIGHT, SINCE YOU BROUGHT UP LAST NIGHT.  
  
ROCK-BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE HEARING YOUR MOUTH WHILE I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP, THAT'S WHY.  
  
DANY-I DOUBT THAT'S THE ONLY REASON, BUT I'LL EXCEPT IT.  
  
ROCK-DANY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?  
  
DANY-I'M...NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME, IT'S JUST I DON'T LIKE YOU STICKING AROUND THIS GIRL SO MUCH.  
  
ROCK-YEAH, WELL HANDCUFF ME TO A CLOSET DOOR OR SOMETHING CHAIN ME TO YOU, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO.  
  
DANY-YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M NOT EVEN ABBOUT TO GO THRU IT WITH YOU-  
  
ROCK-THANK YOU-  
  
DANY-(SHE TURNS TO LEAVE BUT GRABS A PILLOW AND THROWS IT AT HIM)GET UP.(SHE LEAVES)  
  
ROCK-WHAT AM I GONNA DO ABOUT HER?  
  
(LATER, LIKE A HALF HOUR OR SO BEFORE HE LEAVES)  
  
JESSICA-(ANSWERS THE PHONE)HELLO?  
  
ROCK-HEY, HOW YA FEELIN'?  
  
JESSICA-UM...I DON'T KNOW, HORRIBLE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT.  
  
ROCK-WELL, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN AFTER I LEFT? BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US.  
  
JESSICA-UH..YEAH, I THINK I AM. (SHE CHUCKLES TO HERSELF)  
  
ROCK-YEAH, SURE. GET CUSSED OUT. (HE LAUGHS)  
  
JESSICA-WHERE YOU AT?  
  
ROCK-WHAT? SPEAK ENGLISH.  
  
JESSICA-(SMACKS HER LIPS)WHATEVER, YOU BASTAGE. I SAID WHERE-ARE-YOU?  
  
ROCK-AT THE AIRPORT.  
  
JESSICA-OH, SO YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO TO WORK, HUH?  
  
ROCK-YEAH, I THINK THAT JUST ABOUT SUMS IT UP.  
  
JESSICA-WHERE YOU HEADED?  
  
ROCK-DETROIT.  
  
JESSICA-(HOLDS THE PHONE AWAY AND SCREAMS)OH, DAMN! AND I DON'T LIVE THERE ANYMORE!  
  
ROCK-YOU'RE FROM D-TOWN?  
  
JESSICA-MOTOWN, YOU IDGIT. AND YES, I WAS BORN AND RAISED THERE. I ALWAYS WANT TO GO TO WWF LIVE EVENTS THERE, I DON'T KNOW WHY. MAYBE IT BRINGS BACK MEMORIES OF MY FIRST SHOWS.... I WAS ALWAYS, ALWAYS TRYING TO GET BACKSTAGE TO MEET ANY WRESTLER, ANY REF, WHOEVER I KNEW OF FROM THE WWF.  
  
ROCK-WHO'D GET YOU BACK THERE?  
  
JESSICA-MY DAD. ONE TIME HE SAW YOU AT A RAW, AND HE TRIED TO GET A PICTURE, BUT HE GOT YOUR ARM AND CHRISTIAN. HE AND EDGE WERE THE CONQUISTADORS THEN. RIKISHI HAD TRIED TO HIT AUSTIN WITH A CAR AGAIN THAT NIGHT.  
  
ROCK-I THINK I REMEMBER THAT ONE....  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, MOST OF THE EVENTS I WENT TO YOU WEREN'T AT. ALL THEY DO IS LIVE'S IN DETROIT. DON'T EVEN GET ME GOING ON HOW THEY TREAT DETROIT ON RAW'S AND SMACKDOWN'S-THEY GO ALL AROUND MICHIGAN, BUT DON'T GO TO DETROIT- THEN THERE'S THE PAY-PER-VIEW'S...NEVER MIND.  
  
ROCK-YES, THANK YOU FOR CUTTING YOURSELF OFF. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT.  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, YEAH, SO YOU CLAIM-  
  
ROCK-YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M NOT ABOUT TO DEBATE WITH YOU ABOUT THE POWER IN THE WWF I KNOW I HAVE, ALRIGHT? THAT I KNOW I DON'T HAVE MUCH POWER IN-  
  
JESSICA-BUT YOU CAN SPEAK YOUR MIND, EVERYONE HAS THAT RIGHT.  
  
ROCK-WELL THEN, I'M ABOUT TO DO THAT RIGHT NOW-SHUT UP.  
  
JESSICA-YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T MAKE ME COME TO THAT AIRPORT AND SHOVE THAT CELL PHONE UP YOUR ASS.  
  
ROCK-OUCH....NO, I THINK IT'S GOING TO BE A LITTLE BIT BETTER FOR YOU TO JUST STAY HOME.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT SHOW ARE YOU DOING?  
  
ROCK-SMACKDOWN I DO BELIEVE. ACTUALLY, I LIED, FIRST WE'RE GOING TO GRAND RAPIDS FOR RAW AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO DETROIT FOR SMACKDOWN.  
  
JESSICA-YOU LITTLE LIAR! (SHE LAUGHS)SAY HI TO ME ON TV.  
  
ROCK-SURE BABY GIRL, WHATEVER. WHATEVER YOU WANT.  
  
JESSICA-I DON'T TRUST THAT FIRST "WHATEVER" THAT I HEARD.....DID YOU CALL ME-  
  
ROCK-YES, I DID.  
  
(THEY TALK FOR ABOUT 15 MORE MINUTES)  
  
ROCK-(HEARS SOMETHING OVER THE INTERCOM)WELL, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO, THEY'RE BOARDING THE PLANE.  
  
JESSICA-LET ME JUST ASK YOU ONE MORE QUESTION-  
  
ROCK-WHAT?  
  
JESSICA-ARE YOU IN FIRST-CLASS?  
  
ROCK-WHY?  
  
JESSICA-I JUST WANT TO KNOW.  
  
ROCK-WILL IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER IF I'M COACH?  
  
JESSICA-..YEAH..  
  
ROCK-I'M IN FIRST-CLASS. (SHE BLOWS A RASPBERRY)ALRIGHT ARCHIE, I GOTTA GO.  
  
JESSICA-ALRIGHT, BYE MEATHEAD.  
  
ROCK-(LAUGHS)BYE.(THEY HANG UP)  
  
(A FEW WEEKS LATER)  
  
JESSICA-I FEEL LIKE DOING SOME SHOPPING. I THINK I'LL DO THAT.(SHE GOES TO THE MALL, AND THERE TO MARSHALL FIELD'S AND STOPS AT THE PERFUME COUNTER TO TRY TESTERS)(SOMEONE BUMPS INTO HER HARD AND SHE LOOKS UP) EXCUSE YOU!(HE JUST WALKS AWAY)(QUIETLY)OH HELL NO HE DIDN'T....(SHE WALKS AFTER HIM)  
  
HEY! EXCUSE ME-HEY MAN, I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU BUMPING INTO ME AND NOT SAYING ANYTHING.  
  
GUY-(WITHOUT TURNING AROUND)TOUGH SHIT.(HE GETS ON AN ESCALATOR AND TURNS AROUND)  
  
JESSICA-WAIT A MINUTE-(HE THROWS HIS HAT AND GLASSES AT HER)  
  
ROCK-THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM LADY! (HE LAUGHS, TURNS AROUND, AND WALKS UP THE ESCALATOR)  
  
JESSICA-OOH! (SHE GETS ON THE ESCALATOR AND GOES AFTER HIM)I KNEW SOMETHIN' WAS FUNNY ABOUT YOU!  
  
ROCK-YEAH, SURE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS ME-YOU WERE JUST READY TO BEAT MY ASS.  
  
JESSICA-YOU DAMN RIGHT.(THEY LAUGH) HOW YOU DOIN'?  
  
ROCK-I'M DOIN' ALRIGHT. HOW BOUT YOU?  
  
JESSICA-NOT SO GOOD.  
  
ROCK-(GETS A CONCERNED LOOK ON HIS FACE)WHAT'S WRONG?  
  
JESSICA-WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN A WHILE. I THINK I WAS BEGINNING TO MISS YOU.  
  
ROCK-AW...(HE PUTS AN ARM AROUND HER SHOULDER)WELL, I'M HERE NOW. IF ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. SO, WHAT ARE YOU SHOPPING FOR?  
  
JESSICA-NOTHING IN PARTICULAR. I JUST FELT LIKE GETTING OUT OF THE HOUSE, FELT LIKE SHOPPING, SO...HERE I AM. WHAT ARE YOU SHOPPING FOR?  
  
ROCK-WELL, I WASN'T SHOPPING HERE, EXACTLY. I SAW YOU IN THE MAIN PART OF THE MALL WHEN I WAS AT LUCKY'S AND I FOLLOWED YOU.  
  
JESSICA-LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE A STALKER.  
  
ROCK-YEAH....WELL...  
  
JESSICA-YEAH, WELL, WHATEVER. I'M ABOUT TO GO TO VI-ANOTHER STORE, SO I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER?  
  
ROCK-WHICH STORE?  
  
JESSICA-DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.  
  
ROCK-YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY "VICTORIA'S SECRET" WEREN'T YOU?  
  
JESSICA-WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?  
  
ROCK-YOU SAID "VI-ANOTHER STORE" THAT'S WHAT.  
  
JESSICA-OH, SO WHAT. I'M ABOUT TO GO THERE, I'LL SEE YOU LATER, OK?  
  
ROCK-SURE. LATER. (SHE WALKS AWAY)JESS, WAIT! (HE CATCHES UP TO HER)  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-(HE HOLDS HER HANDS)THERE'S SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT I NEED TO TELL YOU.  
  
JESSICA-RIGHT HERE?  
  
ROCK-YES, RIGHT NOW.  
  
JESSICA-WELL...WHAT?  
  
ROCK-I LOVE YOU.(HER EYES BUG OUT AND HE KISSES HER AND TAKES OFF HER SHIRT, RIGHT THERE)  
  
JESSICA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
ROCK-I'M DOING WHAT WE'VE BOTH BEEN BEGGING FOR SINCE THE NIGHT I LEFT YOU.(HE KISSES HER TO KEEP HER FROM TALKING AND.....IT HAPPENS)  
  
JESSICA-(WAKES UP AND SITS UP FAST)(BREATHING HARD)OH MY GOD....THAT WAS TOO WEIRD...  
  
(LAYS BACK)AND IT WAS JUST A DREAM! (SHE WHINES AND COVERS HER FACE)  
  
ROCK-(WAKES UP, TURNS OVER, AND PUTS AN ARM OVER HER)WHAT WAS JUST A DREAM?  
  
JESSICA-OH, I CAN'T TELL YOU, YOU'RE MY MAN-(SHE LOOKS AT HIM AND FALLS OUT OF BED)YOU ARE NOT MY MAN! HOW DID YOU-  
  
ROCK-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
JESSICA-(SHE STANDS UP)WHERE IS DEAN?  
  
ROCK-WHO?  
  
JESSICA-MY BOYFRIEND, MAYBE?  
  
ROCK-ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A SIGN OR SOMETHING? YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE ANYMORE?  
  
JESSICA-I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I MEAN, I KNOW OF YOU, BUT I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW YOU-  
  
ROCK-OK, SO YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME OUT OF THE HOUSE, THAT I MIGHT ADD, I BOUGHT FOR YOU-  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M TOTALLY CONFUSED. (SHE SITS DOWN ON THE EDGE OF THE BED)  
  
ROCK-(HE SCOOTS OVER TO HER, PUTS AN ARM AROUND HER WAIST, AND KISSES HER NECK)YOU NEED ME TO HELP YOU CALM DOWN, DON'T GET RID OF ME NOW.  
  
JESSICA-I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE AT ALL! WHAT ABOUT DANY?  
  
ROCK-DANY?  
  
JESSICA-YES, DANY, WHAT ABOUT HER?  
  
ROCK-WE WERE OVER A LONG TIME AGO, HOW'D YOU FIND OUT ABOUT HER?  
  
JESSICA-WHAT? SHE'S YOUR WIFE!  
  
ROCK-NO, HONEY, I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH HER FOR....ABOUT FOUR YEARS NOW.  
  
JESSICA-NO, (SHE PULLS AWAY FROM HIM)NO, NO, NO! I'M NOT ABOUT TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO THESE LIES! WHY ARE YOU MESSIN' WITH MY MIND?!  
  
ROCK-(STANDS UP)BABY, WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I'M YOURS, YOU'RE MINE, WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR SO LONG AND YOU'VE FORGOTTEN? I'M NOT UNDERSTANDING THIS-  
  
JESSICA-NEITHER AM I! I WAKE UP FROM THIS CRAZY ASS DREAM, THINKING THAT I'M LAYIN' NEXT TO MY BOYFRIEND-  
  
ROCK-SO YOU JUST CONSIDER ME...SOME GUY?  
  
JESSICA-MY BOYFRIEND DEAN, NOT YOU. (LEANS UP AGAINST THE WALL)THIS IS NERVE WRECKING!  
  
ROCK-LOOK, (HE PULLS HER TOWARDS HIM)YOU'RE NOT CRAZY, BUT I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT MIND OF YOURS. (SHE TEARS UP) OH NO, NO, DON'T CRY! (HE HUGS HER) PLEASE, DON'T CRY.  
  
JESSICA-NOTHING CAN MAKE ME NOT CRY.(SNIFFLES)  
  
ROCK-(SMILES)I KNOW WHAT CAN.  
  
JESSICA-WHAT?  
  
ROCK-THIS.(HE KISSES HER) AND THIS.(HE STANDS BEHIND HER AND KISSES HER NECK) OH, AND THIS. (HE UNBUTTONS HER SHIRT)AND MAYBE THIS. (HE LAYS HER DOWN ON THE BED)AND MOST DEFINITELY WHAT'S COMING AFTER THIS. (HE TAKES HER PAJAMAS OFF OF HER AND....SHE WAKES UP) 


End file.
